Caught Up In Time
by FireChild1
Summary: For all you who are Ginny/Draco shippers, this one is for you! *smiles* A recent breakup causes a spell to go awry, taking three students into the past to deal with their already wrecked lives, not to mention their own future. Sorry about the italics! R/R


-1-  
  
Weep, that was all that Ginny could possibly do. Cry out for herself and for whatever she had done to deserve such a punishment.  
  
The girls' bathroom was disquieted with an abundance of moans and sniffles. Myrtle was there beside Ginny, trying to comfort her, although soft words and a few pats on the back wasn't near enough.  
  
Ever since that year's Yule Ball, Draco had been Ginny's, until now. The year had come to it's end; only two days remained, and Draco had thought that he'd rather not be distressed about a girlfriend over the summer vacation and had singled himself. He'd only dumped Ginny softly, saying that he'd probably even regret it, but Ginny still had taken it hard, taking to the bathroom for the entire day.   
  
And now she had been joined with Moaning Myrtle, who was not much of a help. She sat in the third stall, feet on the seat of the toilet, a pile of Kleenex tissues in her lap. Her face was streaked with black mascara, and eyes were circled red, pouty from weeping all day.   
  
"Dear, dear, Ginny. You must not continue to cry all through the evening also! Look at you; sleep is needed, is it not? Oh come, come. Get to your feet. You've not eaten all day, and are weak. At least attend dinner, you need it! Get up, get up. Meal time is in a few moments, you must go." Myrtle's misty face was desperate, brows burrowed and eyes desolate; although her voice held it's position, which was of serious tones. She dared not touch the young girl, fearing that it would cause even more of a problem.  
  
Ginny looked at Myrtle with large eyes. She took up her arm and dabbed her face with the back of her wrist, her shirt collecting make-up and other unwanted substances; Ginny twitched her nose, showing her disgust. "Do you-" she choked out, sniffling, "You think I should go out there? And looking like this?" Ginny picked at the collar of her shirt, and sighed, sobs ceasing.   
  
Myrtle nodded, smiling vaguely. "Yes, please. I'll beg you if you even take one moment's time to think about it. You absolutely have to. Believe me, when I was living- sorry- I had a large appetite." She received a half-confused look from the other, and paused, "You don't mean to tell me you have no wish for eating? My dear- are you ane-"  
  
"No, no. I'm not. I certainly do not starve myself, if anything I eat a little too much. But none of that matters to me when all I've got running through my mind is-" Ginny cut her off, stumbling over her own words in dismay. "Dra-"  
  
Myrtle held up a hand hastily, "NO! Do not speak of him. You will go into another fit of weeps; I forbid you to think of him for the rest of the night. Alright?" She smiled to herself, realizing she had stopped Ginny from weeping for another hour straight.   
  
Ginny nodded, grinning mischievously. "There is one thing that will amuse me at the time."  
  
Brows raised, Myrtle inquired with curiosity, "Go on, what is it?"  
  
"An adventure, or a prank, even. Ah! I've got it! We'll-" Ginny began, her voice rising with enthusiasm, and then faltering as Myrtle corrected her.  
  
"No. I think the day has been long and weary for you, go eat and dream, that is all the adventure you need tonight, wouldn't you agree? Think on it, Ginny. This prank might cause even more depression, and do you want that?" the ghost said, sounding much like her mother, which was just as well, because she was older than her mother ever could have gotten. Ginny's eyes dropped, along with her tensed shoulders as she nodded in agreement. "I thought right, then. Now go, you've wearied me of tears."  
  
Ginny stood up from the toilet, tissues cascading onto the floor and into the bowl filled with water as well as her own tears. She glanced down to see quite a mess and shrugged. "See you soon, Myrtle. Oh and, thanks. You've helped a bunch." she said, smiling at the transparent figure ahead of her.   
  
Myrtle nodded, and watched with once- blue eyes as Ginny half- stumbled out of the doorway into the hall. "No, you won't see me soon. I don't want to see you in here tomorrow!" Myrtle called out to her, with a smile on her face.  
  
Ginny stood just outside the doorway to the girls' bathroom, wondering if she should just go back in, but surely Myrtle wouldn't allow that. She brushed her clothes out, her fingers wiping over dust and tears, and, fluffing out her flaming red hair, she started down the hall towards the Great Hall.   
  
The halls were muggy with the heat from outside; it had quite warmed up after the last snow fall, and had been quickly getting hotter with every passing day. Professor Trelawney had predicted, as usual, that it would be a horrible summer and that many people would die unless someone showed up with a miracle and saved her and the rest of 'the people' from the end of the world; her petty predictions seemed to be inevitable.  
  
Ginny remembered once going to her for personal guidance, which had totally been a mistake. Before the Yule Ball, she had gone to Trelawney and asked of what was happening to her and what was wrong. Of course, the outcome had been, "My dear Ginny Weasley, dear, dear. This is awful. I see the grim when reading the leaves, and in the bowl, when scrying, my dear, I see many things of you. A horrible spell put onto you, it will be your death, but, not to worry, it will not come to pass unless-" Her blabbering had gone on forever, and all Ginny could do was nod and act as if she was listening and comprehending. She resolved to never approach her professor again unless there was homework involved.   
  
Ginny snorted as she recalled this, her damp cheeks almost smiling. She rounded the next corner, and came into the Great Hall, filled with meaningless chatter and clanging of silverware. She kept her eyes from wandering over to Slytherin's table, which was fairly hard since Gryffindor was the closest to them.   
  
"Ginny! Better, are you? I'd hope so! I was beginning to worry that you'd-" Ginny muffled Ron's loud speech, and looked at him scornfully.   
  
"You want me to go back then?" Ron shook his head, eyes round with annoyance. "Fine. I'll stay, but not one word of it, you understand?" Ginny whispered to her brother, taking a seat beside Hermione. Ron nodded, and began talking of dungbombs in Snape's classroom with Harry.  
  
She leaned to whisper into Hermione's ear as good friends do with something secret, "How is it going with your plan, 'Mione?"   
  
Hermione shrugged, taking a sip of water, and replying in a dull tone, "I'm dead beat this week, with all the finals. I'm glad they're over, by the way, and so I just totally dropped it, I mean- what?" Ginny was looking at her with exasperation, her tear-streaked face pale.  
  
"You have to go through with this, Hermione." Ginny whispered, taking a glance at Harry, who sat furthest away, "He dumped you didn't he? And you like Ron, so go for it, or I will do it myself!"   
  
Hermione looked at her with mirth, her eyes clearly stating her usual 'sure you would'. "Well, obviously I have no choice, now do I?" she grunted and half-smiled. "You can ask him for me tonight- right with you, Gin?" Hermione watched wearily as Ginny nodded; Ginny looked as bad as she felt.   
  
She reached up and wiped at her friend's face with her thumb, smearing the mascara. "Dear Ginny. You are not to cry tomorrow....smile, for all is well. My mother used to say that all the time. It's true now; you didn't need him anyways." Hermione whispered, taking a backward glance toward the Slytherin table, which was alight with murky grimaces and cruel remarks. She sighed and looked toward her friend, smiling to her. "I trust you will get some sleep tonight, yes? I will see to it that you stay in your four-poster all night; even if you decide to sleep-walk for the first time and fall down the stairs to find yourself waking with Pomfrey's face hovering above yours, and saying, 'You took quite a fall back there, Mrs. Weasley.'" Hermione snorted and turned back to her plate, filled with nutritious foods.   
  
Ginny shook her head, and barely smiled, taking a large bite out of an apple. "Yes, yes. Sleep would be great, but the only problem is I wonder if it will come. Impossible it may very well be." With that, she turned swiftly around to look at the Slytherin table.   
  
Draco wasn't present, thank goodness, but Crabbe and Goyle were, entertaining Pansy Parkinson. The long table banner had been pushed further to the right side, and it swamped together with the robes of most of her enemies. Grunting, Ginny stood to leave, and headed toward the large door frame made of redwood. As she rounded the corner once again, she felt a tug at the back of her robes, where the hood hung loosely.  
  
Ginny shifted around, stumbling on her robes as she did so. Her eyes were relieved to see only Harry, one of her closest friends. He held a large dinner roll in one hand, a handful of his jet- black hair in the other. She placed her hands on her hips, and smiled up at him.   
  
"You had one bite. One bite! At least finish this off, Ginny. You'll be really weak tomorrow if you don't eat anything." Harry said, his eyes roaming over her pale and tear-streaked face; even though her complexion was horrible, her eyes still shined brightly brown.   
  
She nodded to herself, "Yea, yea. I know. I haven't eaten anything all day- blah, blah, blah. You're the third person today whose worried about my weight, a new record. Am I too skinny? Do I look absolutely horrible in a swim suit?" She twirled for Harry, and crossed her arms over her chest to set her point; she certainly was not sickly looking, and she knew it.  
  
Harry laughed, and handed over the roll, which faintly smelled of honey. "You want to talk? I mean, you know, long day-wanna' talk about it?" His face was serious, and Ginny considered this and welcomed the invitation; she needed to tell someone everything, just get it out of her system.  
  
They walked side- by- side and found an empty classroom close to the entrance to the Gryffindor tower. The room smelled musty, like it hadn't been used for quite some time, the thought wasn't too reassuring. As she flipped on the light, she noted how dusty the entire place was, a few abandoned scrolls were thickly covered.   
  
"An old office, no doubt. Too dusty?" Harry queried, his eyes alive and flickering about the room oddly. He heard Ginny's muffled reply of, "Whatever. I don't care, just need to talk." There was a few moments of silence and then, "It's fine, Harry."  
  
Shrugging, Harry plopped down on the desk, dust cascading onto the floor, and fluffing into the air. Ginny shut the door timidly behind her, and took her place in front of him on the floor, which was icy cold. She didn't care, it was now or never.  
  
Harry awaited her to begin, which, Ginny thought, felt very odd. "I'm sure I look a mess. Crying all day has just done me in."  
  
"Don't worry about it. You're beautiful no matter." He twirled one of the scrolls between his fingers lightly, and shot a grin down to her.  
  
"Thanks, but your just trying to make me feel better."  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
Ginny crossed her arms, and said sarcastically, "Oh come on! You know what I mean."  
  
Harry's eyes lit up, and his grin grew to reveal two tiny dimples. Ginny had never noticed them before, and she smiled back up at him, glad to find that even she didn't know everything about her friend, which was, in a way, a relief. "I guess it worked, you're smiling."  
  
"Yea, yea, yea....." Rolling her eyes, Ginny replied, but she held her smile.  
  
There was silence for a few awkward moments before Harry questioned. "Why Malfoy?"  
  
"Well, what's to know? I just felt so right around him, so- at home, in a way. Not to mention that he's dead sexy in all ways possible." She laughed at herself, and looked into Harry's soft eyes.   
  
He raised his eyebrows, and smiled at her. "Why cry over him? And all day?"  
  
Ginny started, and set her jaw. "You don't know him like I do."  
  
"Well I guess that settles that." Harry said, his voice filled with irony. "You said you wanted to talk about it."   
  
"You-" Ginny shrugged, pointing to him, the smile gone from her face, "suggested it."  
  
Silence descended on them for a few moments, when it was interrupted by a loud whirring sound, like that of a thousand birds descending. Ginny glanced at the door, which held itself firmly closed.  
  
Harry, knowing magic like the inside of his own eyelids, could tell that someone was performing a sort outside of the room. He stood, and strutted toward the door which Ginny held her glance on steadily, as if she was afraid it would burst open, and something horrible and ugly would come in and attack the both of them. He shrugged, and gripped the handle, diverting her attention to him. Harry swished the door open, and held his jaw closed, although Ron's would have been open at this point.   
  
The door frame was enclosed by a sort of metallic substance, that faintly glowed of silver and blue. It wasn't visible until you'd already gotten one inch from it; Ginny saw it not. The substance, to Harry, held a rich perfume of lilacs mixed with cinnamon, and after a few moments, Harry was beginning to form a headache. He rubbed his temples impatiently as he turned to beckon Ginny over to him; possibly she would have a clue as to what it could be.   
  
Ginny walked over to him as she was told, and stood in awe beside him. "What is that?"  
  
"I was hoping you'd tell me." Harry said, shrugging with his eyes dull, unlike himself. "I guess there's only one way to find out." He looked over at her, and searched for her hand. "On three?"  
  
Ginny nodded, and smiled; her hand lost in Harry's was comforting, as she had always thought it to be. "One..." She looked over at Harry, who was staring ahead of him into the misty and murky substance.  
  
"Two..."  
  
"Three!"  
  
The two of them stepped into the door, feeling nothing but coldness encircle them. After that, it all happened so fast, only bits and pieces were to be remembered. They were standing together, Ginny trying to glance over at Harry, but not being able to move, in a tunnel of some sort. Taking one step, they were being pulled, like a large vacuum had turned on, tugging at their bodies, forcing them forward to the ground, only the ground wasn't so.   
  
Being pulled was all that Ginny remembered; being forced to fall, fall into a large hole, as she figured it to be, and found herself alone, without Harry beside her, a voice in her head shouting, "Where--- am I? Harry? HARRY!" Only the voice echoed in her mind, as if she was in a large cave, all alone; she was frightened, just like she had been that day with Tom Riddle, scared that she was too weak, that she would never see light again- never see Harry.  
  
Ground, real ground beneath Harry's feet. He shook his head, and rubbed his eyes, clearing his mind of what had just happened; he remembered little, only knew that he had been falling, falling, falling, and then running for his life. Ginny lay at his feet, her eyelids blue with the burden on sleeplessness for the past couple days.   
  
He crouched down, and propped her head in his arm, his face just inches above hers. She was breathing shallowly, and tossing restlessly as if in a bad dream. Harry reached forward with his free hand, making ready to shake her back into reality- if this was indeed reality.  
  
A gruff voice stopped him, a voice that drawled and annoyed him, "Don't. She hasn't crossed over the boundary yet. Let her come to when she will."  
  
Harry cradled Ginny's head in the crook of his arm, smiling down on her, and then looking up in curiosity to see who had spoken, but he was not the only one.  
  
Ginny looked around, adjusting her eyes to the darkness and glanced up at Harry. Above him she saw the rough outline of a body standing there. The moonlight gleamed on the person's hair, fair and blond.   
  
Instantly she sat up, her eyes wincing at the brightness of the moon. She looked up at the one behind Harry, and frowned. "Draco."  
  
-2-  
  
The Leaky Cauldron, near Diagon Alley, was where they had immediately gone, Draco following with a grudge. He had no choice; they were the only ones he had that he knew well enough to trust even a little bit. And plus, he was the only one who knew what had happened just a mere hour ago.  
  
Harry had gotten a room, while Ginny went shopping for some sleep wear, realizing that the keeper of the inn looked so very young, unlike the old and gleeful man he was used to seeing there. The three of them had started a fire, and Ginny had asked for dinner to be brought up; she was sure to keep away from Draco's eyes.   
  
And now they were eating hungrily, silence shrouding over them, unwilling to be pierced. The room was newer than that of the ones Harry remembered, and he was puzzled for quite some time till Draco decided he would tell what had happened and where they were.  
  
"You must have a hint of what happened now, Potter." He began, setting his plate aside carelessly, and grimacing up at his enemy.  
  
Harry nodded, but said nothing; Ginny spoke up, "Of course we do. Look at this place! It's so----new! That means we walked into an old-fashioned type of time warp. The only thing that troubles me is who conjured it, and why you are here, Malfoy." She half- winced as she called him this; it was like someone had taken a newly sharpened spear, and had struck her heart. She was relieved to see that Draco had also looked troubled as she called him by his last name.  
  
Draco looked up at her, and frowned. "I conjured it. My business is my own concern."  
  
Harry snorted and bit back laughter, knowingly irritating the both of his companions. "At least tell us what year it is." His face was solemn now. Shadows from the fire danced across his face, and he looked over at Ginny, who had gathered all the dinner plates in a tiny stack, and was ready to take them down to the kitchen to be cleaned; she had restrained herself from leaving just yet for the question had intrigued her.  
  
Draco looked questioningly over at her, and replied, "That's just the thing. I dunno'. The spell went a little wrong, so I suppose before we were born." He shrugged, and watched Ginny stand up with little effort, and carry the dishes out of the door and out of sight.   
  
Harry followed his gaze and clenched his jaw, "Why did you do it?"   
  
"Not for you to know."  
  
"Right. You know where she has been all day?" Harry raised his eyebrows at the one across the room from him, and smirked.  
  
Draco shrugged, "Nope."  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed at him, how can he be so inconsiderate, he thought, "In the bathroom. Crying. All day. You worthless git." He watched as Draco's attention was drawn sharply back to the conversation. Harry nodded, "Yea. Crying for you, Malfoy-"  
  
"She-" Draco began, eyes concerned, and brows burrowing in confusion, "cared that much?"   
  
Harry snorted, "I guess. I personally see nothing to care about." Across the room, he saw Draco's face darken. "Why did-"  
  
Harry cut himself off, as Ginny strutted into the room, her eyes low, and face filled with hidden sorrow. As she walked across the room to the bed, he saw a fresh tear roll down her pale cheeks. He looked sharply at Draco, who had his face turned away, gazing into the fire. Harry knew she had heard some of the conversation clearly. It was for her own good, he thought.   
  
A few hours later-  
  
The night was long and cold, especially for Harry and Draco, who slept on the floor. Around midnight, the fire had gone out, letting the cold seep into the room once again. A storm was raging outside, whipping around the bends, and howling loudly with every thunderbolt that threw itself across the sky.   
  
It was winter again, and Ginny was none too pleased about that fact, since she had felt that the cheery weather of summer would brighten her heart; it was now winter once again, and the gloom of the atmosphere would keep her heart hanging low.   
  
About the time the three of them had retired to bed, Ginny knew that none of them would sleep properly. She herself had remained still, creating the appearance of sleep, and had let the silent tears come, the fierceness of her sorrow gaining apon her heart all through the night. She was not able to conceal it any longer, and, thinking that the two guys on the floor were possibly dreaming, she sat up.  
  
She glanced at the clock once, and noted the time of 4:08, but she shrugged without care, and leaned against the wall behind her. She drew the covers up to her chin, shivering with the cold that was seeping into her very bones, glad of the warmth that they brought with them.   
  
Ginny sighed, her breath trembling, and tears rolling down her face. Glancing over at the motionless body that was Harry's, she wiped at her rugged face with one corner of the sheets. He looked so peaceful, the blankets pulled clear up to his nose, and his breathing heavy. How she wished to be as peaceful as him, to sleep without sorrow; suddenly Ginny thought what it would be like to have his arms around her to comfort her heavy heart, and she sighed, visualizing the gesture, and the comfort it might bring. But, in the visualization, when Harry pulled back from the embrace, it was Draco's face that looked back at her.   
  
She cried out with a sudden hurt, and began to weep fiercely. She took up her hands in an effort to muffle the sound, knowing how light a sleeper the both of the guys were, and gripped her face in them, shoulders shuddering with profound remorse. She knew what a coward she must look, weeping for something that had passed, but did not care; Ginny only hoped Draco wouldn't wake. In order to keep the silence, she stood, her pajamas crinkled, and rushed out of the room, head in her hands.   
  
Ginny cried aloud, knowingly attracting much attention as she stepped into the tiny room where the bar was serving much more than just butterbeer. She stumbled into the room, not caring whether she looked a mess in the eyes of all these young men in the middle of the night.   
  
She took a seat at the bar and ordered a glass of water, only then did she see that the entire room was young men, around her age of fifteen, most of them Draco's age of sixteen, almost seventeen. Ginny shuddered at the thought of what they were thinking of her, barging in here like she owned the place, and even in her pajamas.   
  
"Here you are, miss. One glass of water- serving women's on the house this night; although water would have been free nonetheless." the bartender said, grunting at her, and smiling. "I've got a comb, if you're in need of one." At the look on her face he handed it over, "And no, I don't have lice."  
  
Ginny grinned, and nodded her thanks to him. She pulled the comb through her hair, returning the glossy red curls to their original positions. "Here you go." she said, handing it back, and half-smiling as she sipped at her water.   
  
"What's wrong?" A voice beside her said, deep and cheery- much like her brother's voice.   
  
Ginny turned in her seat, and looked to see a guy with dark hair, and large chocolate brown eyes watching her steadily. He reminded her of--- someone; she knew not who. Shrugging, she lied to this strangely familiar person, "To make a long story short, I- I" she locked her eyes on his, and smiled, the gesture letting lose another tear, "I've gotten myself kicked out of my mother's house."   
  
Those brown eyes gleamed and he smiled richly. Ginny felt herself being drawn to him; he was handsome- almost so much that she couldn't find the heart to lie to him. He nodded, "Sure, sure. What really happened?"   
  
Ginny flicked her eyes toward him, and shook her head, "You wouldn't understand." She heard a few sniggers from behind her, and knew that the conversation was being listened to, most likely by a group of his friends.  
  
"What makes you so sure?"  
  
"You're too- too....forget it." She sighed, resting her head on one fist, and realizing that her tears had subsided. "You really want to know, don't you?"  
  
He nodded, and crossed his arms across his chest. She spotted his wand, the tip protruding out of the back pocket of his jeans; she figured that he had a very little wand, either that, or the pocket was much deeper than it seemed, possibly bewitched.   
  
Ginny smiled to him, glad to be free of her tears for this time. "Right, of course. My boyfriend since the Yule Ball, it's a-"   
  
"I know what the Yule Ball is. I go to Hogwarts."  
  
Distracted, Ginny asked, "Why are you here, then?"  
  
The guy looked faintly confused, "Well, as you probably know, the last ice storm knocked out all power, and the pipes burst without warning. All of the dungeons flooded, and then there was the little problem with the fire that set itself off in McGonagall's class. So they dismissed all the students to set the castle straight. But they'll send word via owl to head back to school whenever they are ready for us." He grinned, and continued with his eyes on Ginny, "I thought you said you went to Hogwarts; the Yule Ball and everything."  
  
"Long story. I might tell you later. But- yea. Anyways..." Ginny held his eyes with hers for a while, and she smiled. "My boyfriend dumped me a few days ago. He- he..." she felt the tears swell up again, and gulped a few times before continuing. "I really- it's hard to- I can't understand. I- I- oh god." She felt the tears overflow, although she hadn't totally broken down yet.   
  
The boy's face softened, and he lightly reached over to Ginny and touched her arm, and then searched for her hand, which was trembling along with the rest of her. When he touched her, she had started, unable to keep herself from flinching; his hand felt just as if it was Draco's, holding her hand for the little comfort she needed. This shocked Ginny and she felt herself melt into this stranger's touch; this stranger who she didn't even know the name of.  
  
His voice was soft when he spoke to her, "Calm down. It's alright- really. Don't cry." Ginny's sobs continued, and the flow of tears increased, splashing onto his own arm. He frowned, and whispered, "Come here, follow me."   
  
Ginny tried to conceal her tears as she allowed herself to be pulled over to a cozy booth, low to the ground. Three others sat there; the boys she had heard snickering behind her. He sat, and lightly pulled Ginny down to him, slipping his arm down around her back, and taking hold of her waist; just as Draco used to do.  
  
Ginny hid her face on his shoulder, and allowed him to introduce her, "Boys, this is-" he began, and lifted Ginny's chin with his index finger, looking deep into her eyes, "I'm afraid we haven't been properly introduced." Ginny wiped at her tears, and subsided her sobbing, almost grinning up at him. "I'm Sirius Black; you can call me Padfo-" He received three fierce glances from the other guys, and nodded, "Never mind about that."  
  
"Ginny Weasley." Ginny replied, her voice shaking, running the name Sirius through her mind; where had she heard that?  
  
One of the guys across the table, with dirty-blonde hair, asked in a tweaked voice, "You cousin to Molly, then?"   
  
Ginny's eyes widened, "No. Don't know her. What year is she in?" She dodged her eyes around the table, and faintly recognized only one of them. "Are you Remus Lupin?"   
  
The one who sat beside the boy who had asked her about Molly nodded, "Remus Lupin. That'd be me." He crossed his arms, his fair and blond-ish hair falling across his eyes. Lupin was a professor a few years ago to Ginny, before they had traveled through time. Ginny was relieved that she didn't truly recognize any of the other boys.   
  
"And I'm Peter Pettigrew." The one beside Lupin said, and answered her query, "Molly's in our year- sixth."  
  
"And this is James. Spacing off again." Sirius said to Ginny, gesturing toward someone who sat beside him which Ginny hadn't seen.  
  
She leaned forward and glanced at him. Her eyes meeting up with Harry. Her lip trembled, but she bit it back, and eyes scanned over him. He had glasses, and Harry's untamed black hair, but when he looked back at her, she noticed his brown eyes, and smiled. Harry's green eyes had come from his mother, Lily.  
  
Remus snickered, "Dreaming about Lily, are you? Why don't you just ask her out? You know- the traditional- 'hey, want to go to a movie sometime?' -she'd say yes, I know it for sure." Ginny nodded, and smiled, resting her head once again on Sirius's shoulder.   
  
"I'm sure I look a mess." All four of them looked over at her, all with questioning eyes. Ginny shrugged, and continued- her voice trembling uncontrollably. "I've cried all day- all night."  
  
Sirius looked confused, "All day? Where have you been alone all day?"  
  
Ginny raised her head, letting her mind wander for another comeback- although she knew she couldn't possibly lie to him. "I'm certainly not alone, Sirius." It felt odd to say his name for there was a haunting feeling that she had heard of him before. "Two others are with me. Two guys."  
  
Every single eyebrow shot up at this. "Really? And you've been crying about this other guy who-" Pettigrew began, his voice pinched.  
  
Ginny cut him off and shook her head angrily, "It's hard to explain- but one is the guy who dumped me, and the other is-" she glanced uneasily over to James, "One of my good friends- nothing more."  
  
Remus laughed, and smiled gleefully to Ginny. "Great! We have to meet them. And screw with the mind of the one who dumped- why did he anyways?"  
  
The answer to this wasn't even valid- since it was still winter, and at this, Ginny quirked a smile. Her mind was rambling on to itself, telling herself that Remus was also very handsome, and that she should keep her eyes away from him and Sirius- although she knew that this was impossible.   
  
Ginny shrugged, "He thought me too shy."  
  
"Too shy? You're the one who has enough courage to come down here in your 'jamas." James said, his smile reminding her of Harry.   
  
Then it struck her- how could they meet? Harry would freak knowing that his own dad stood in front of him, and then things would have to be explained. Then, Ginny thought, I'd never have a chance with Sirius. This thought struck her as almost insulting, and she shook her head to herself; she would never have a chance to begin with, for her whole heart still belonged to Draco.   
  
Suddenly, Ginny's heart was heavy, burdened with a thought that every girl would bawl about; no one wanted her. But who wouldn't want to date a girl from the future? Ginny thought to herself, with definite defiance.   
  
It was then that Ginny knew what she had to do; go back upstairs to her bed and try to sleep, for her tears had subsided. It was the only way to keep the two boys sleeping upstairs from waking to find her gone, and begin to worry, and find her with four boys, one of whom was Harry's father, and another who was a former professor to all three of them.   
  
She looked at Sirius and smiled, "I probably should go, and try to catch some sleep while I still can." Sirius nodded, and let go of her tiny and fragile waist, smiling with his eyes twinkling. Ginny whispered, "See you later, don't leave here, right?"   
  
"Sure, Ginny." He said to her, aware of the other three guys watching him with amused eyes. Ginny leaned forward and kissed his cheek. His skin was soft, like Draco's. Standing, Remus called out to her, "Sweet dreams!"  
  
She turned around and nodded, her face beaming with joy.   
  
-3-  
  
"Lumos." Draco muttered. It was 5:16, and still dark outside with the gloom of the weather. He had seen Ginny get up about an hour ago. He had kept still, the want to comfort her growing. Seeing her weep for him was horrible, he felt his heart lower, and his regrets springing to life in him.   
  
Luckily, before he had time to go over to her, she had gotten up, tears unceasing, and head in her hands, and had gone downstairs. Draco had lay motionless for about a half an hour before Ginny came back, her face streaked with tears, but smiling. He had let the thoughts of Ginny bring him to the verge of tears, although he refused to give in. And now that she was smiling, he thought that he had made the right choice of letting her go.   
  
He remembered the morning he had done so. She had looked at him with large eyes, not understanding. Draco had felt relieved, and had turned away, leaving Ginny to tears. But all through the day he felt regret and loneliness. He had covered it up with a sudden interest in homework, and had kept his face hidden the entire day from everyone. The time of dinner came around, and Draco knew he couldn't live with Ginny around him all the time, weeping and feeling pathetic, her growing feeling of hate for him mounting as she cried.   
  
Draco had gone to the library, snuck into the restricted section, for the librarian had gone to dinner, and had looked up spells. Anything that would make him forget Ginny; anything at all. He found one, but it was highly dangerous. Draco had taken a red pen, and had wrote the incantation onto his arm.   
  
Walking back toward the great hall, he came across Neville Longbottom, who was feeble and timid, ready to eat. Draco had bewitched him under the imperious curse, and had made him go retrieve something of Ginny's. After about ten minutes, he returned with a red head band. Lifting the spell easily, Draco had gone to an abandoned part of the castle, near the Gryffindor common room. He placed the band on the cold stone floor ahead of him. Pointing his wand down at the item, which was just a few inches away from a door, Draco muttered the incantation.   
  
Unfortunately, he had pronounced one of the words wrongly, and had activated a sort of time travel. Draco had, thinking the spell had gone right, plucked up the head band, and stepped into the glimmering element ahead of him.   
  
And now, he had been accompanied by his worst enemy, and his worst regret. But, having no other choice, Draco had gone along with them to the Leaky Cauldron, and had kept his eyes from Ginny, unwilling to feel the mounting depression once again.   
  
Light spurted from the tip of Draco's wand, shining onto the floor ahead of him. Ginny was asleep finally, her chest rising and falling with weighty breathing. He stepped forward to her, and looked down at her peaceful face. Reaching forward and brushing the flaming red hair out of her face, silently Draco sighed, and kneeled by the side of her bed. This is the last time I will have feelings for her, he thought. But it only even more depressed him, and he stood smoothly, and rushed out of the room, eager to perform the spell.   
  
In the corner of the hallway, just outside of their room, Draco timidly placed the band on the floor once again. And, shining the light on his arm, he read the words aloud. He smiled to himself as he felt a great weight lift off of his shoulders. It must have worked, he thought, I feel so- what the hell?  
  
He saw himself, standing straight ahead of him, eyes dazed. Draco shook his head, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. Still, his own face looked back at him. Twitching out his hand, Draco glanced down to see that it was transparent, like a ghost's. Oh Lord! Have I gone and killed myself? He thought, his mouth gaping.   
  
When he spoke, it wavered as if stifled by a hand, "Screw this." Draco half- walked, half- floated back into the room, almost as if he was on the moon, where no gravity was present. But if he was indeed dead, it would make complete since of why he should feel this way. The only thing troubling him was that he couldn't control where he was heading to. Spiraling around, he tried to go back to his own body, but he then continued to head toward Ginny.  
  
Giving up, Draco allowed himself to be pulled down to Ginny. Then it all blurred together; Draco's vision was faltering. Blinking, all he was able to call to see was darkness; after a while, in the dark he began to see light.   
  
A clearing, green grass and multi-colored flowers spotting around it, was shining with golden light from the heavens. Ginny sat on a log over a spouting stream, her feet in the water. She held her wand in her hand, and was swishing it carelessly; almost as if she was making ready to throw it to the waters below her.   
  
It was then that it occurred to Draco. "I'm in her bloody dream! Dam spell." He sighed, and promenaded over to Ginny, who looked up at him eagerly. "Hey." Draco took a seat beside her, and felt the log underneath him groan.   
  
Ginny looked up at him, her soft brown eyes twinkling; she wasn't herself at all, totally different than that of which she would have acted around him. Draco noticed the fact, and smiled; of course, he was thinking to himself, no one is ever who they are in dreams.   
  
"I was waiting for you to come." Her voice was misty, steady, and almost too bland to be any human's voice.   
  
Draco looked over at her and nodded, "I know."  
  
"I must talk to you, Draco." Ginny began, leaving no time for reply. "I've always liked you. Even when Harry saved me in the Chamber of Secrets; I liked you then, although it wasn't apparent to me." She sighed. "You were always so evil to me, my family and friends- but I understood. You were never loved as a child, and I understood - understand that. There is only one thing I can't grasp and that is why you dumped me without any real reason." All was silent for a few moments, but she persisted. "I've cried all night- all day- all night- all day. You never understood what you meant to me. You never really opened up to the fact that I might actually love you. Draco, you've never known love, and would not recognize it even if it hit you in the face. But that is why you must listen to me right now." She turned to Draco, and placed her index finger under his firm chin, cradling his face in the palm of her soft hand. "I want you, Draco."  
  
Draco pulled away from her, shaking his head with his silver-ish eyes wide. He swapped at her hand and set his jaw defiantly. "You- especially you- would never understand."   
  
The fact that Ginny, for the first time, had been controlling, and had spoken what she truly felt to him, had angered Draco. How does she dare? I would have never-- thought that she could be like this.   
  
Standing up, Draco stepped back onto the bank, the mud rising to his ankles. The joyful clearing had turned black and sinister, just as Draco's mood. He turned to look back at Ginny, who was, in fact, looking herself once again. She raised her head, and Draco saw a tear slide down her cheek, her bottom lip trembling with remorse.   
  
"I'm sorry, Draco." was all that she said to him. Draco felt the despair mount again, and he turned away from her, his knees teetering as he walked away perplexed . He heard her grieving, loud and forlorn, just as she had sounded when she had wakened him with her sobbing.  
  
And it was so now. Draco opened his eyes to see that he was in the room once again, Ginny crying on the bed. She must have woken him up a second time, after the dream had upset her so. This time was different, though. Draco watched her out of the corner of his eye, and saw that Harry had gotten up to comfort her.   
  
Harry had his arms around her, just as I used to do, thought Draco. Ginny held him around his middle, and was sobbing into his robes, her face hidden from Draco's view. Draco turned around on his other side, to hide the somewhat depressing image of the two of them in each other's arms.   
  
A few hours later-  
  
The morning was very fast indeed. The three of them had woke, tidied up, for none of them had anything else left to wear, except Ginny's pajamas, and had headed downstairs to return the room key and have breakfast.   
  
It should have been light outside, but wasn't, because of the still persisting storm. The innkeeper suspected that they had received so much ice and snow the previous night, and with all the storming they were calling for, everyone would be stuck at the Leaky Cauldron for the next night.   
  
"Yup. You betcha'. The radio's calling for at least two more feet of this today. But you can never trust those muggle forecaters, so you never know." Said the young bartender, his eyes shining.   
  
Ginny, setting aside her pancakes smothered in strawberries, looked up at him with large eyes. "What about the Alley?"  
  
Swishing his hand, he nodded, "Yea. You may still have some luck getting to the shops; they've been charming the street so that the snow wouldn't build up, but I suspect that they won't work as they should. The weather has never been this unpredictable."   
  
Ginny nodded, and took a sip of water. "I'll head out soon. Got some shopping to do."   
  
The bartender looked sharply at her and smiled, "Ah, yes! Are you Ginny?" With her nod, he continued, gathering the interest of Draco and Harry. "Someone left a message for you. Here." He handed over a piece of parchment that was askew, his hand unsteady.   
  
Ginny took the parchment and slipped it into her pocket, making a mental note to read it later when neither of her companion's eyes would see. "Thank you. I'm finished with food for now." She pushed the plate toward him, and smiled. Then Ginny turned to Harry, and beyond him, Draco.  
  
"You two are not gonna' follow me around like a couple of puppy dogs, got it? I want some time to myself to think, alright'?" Her voice was demanding, and they both nodded in unison to agree. Draco, for one, was glad that she would be gone most of the day, away from him.   
  
Harry, already finished with eating, replied, "Sure, Gin. We'll stay put here. I'm sure he's got some cards around here somewhere." He searched the walls, and acknowledged the signal of the bartender.   
  
Ginny nodded to the two of them and smiled to herself; she knew who had left the message for her and was anxiously awaiting whatever was to come. "Do you happen to have an extra cloak?" she asked the bartender, who smiled, handing over a long forest green cloak.   
  
Taking the cloak by the hood, Ginny slipped it over her shoulders and snapped the clasp firmly shut. It smelled musty, but she didn't care, as long as it gave the warmth she needed. Ginny, taking hold of he wand in the pocket of her school robes, flipped the hood up. It was the perfect length, coming down to her nose, only standing three inches apart from it, just how she liked it.  
  
She nodded silently, and headed toward the back door, recalling what it was she had to do. She was standing in a small, walled courtyard, bricks surrounding her. Stepping towards the wall ahead of her, she muttered to herself, remembering, "Three up.....and two across!"   
  
Ginny tapped her wand to the brick three times, and stepped back, letting the entry way to Diagon Alley form into a rugged arch. She sauntered through it, and instantly felt the cold, brisk wind tear at her hood. She fumbled to put her wand away, and pulled out the old piece of parchment.  
  
It read, in smooth and narrow letters:  
  
  
Honeydukes. I'll see you there!  
  
Beaming delight, Ginny folded the paper back up, and, passing the nearest trash can, disposed of it with a flick of her wrist. It crossed her mind to go into one of the tinier boutiques first and purchase some make-up to hide her pale complexion, but she shook the thought away; if he really likes me, she thought, he'll do so whether or no I'm beautiful, although she knew this wouldn't be true with most guys.   
  
Honeydukes welcomed her with a warm interior, and cheerful voiced hellos as she stepped in from the storm. She glanced around quickly, and spotted Sirius, not one other accompanied him. Instantly knowing that he wouldn't recognize her with her hood over her face, she smiled, ready to surprise him.   
  
Ginny glided over to him, his back turned to her, and took his hand, feeling a shocked twitch in his arm as she did so. He turned to her, and watched as she lowered her hood, a smile on her face.   
  
He grinned and examined her face, "I see a few hours of rest did good, right?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't say that. A dream.... only one hour.... but still." Ginny muttered, her smile fading as she remembered the dream in which Draco had visited. She was ever so glad that when she awoke with sobs, Harry had been right there to comfort her.   
  
Sirius looked her over and slightly squeezed her hand in his. "I have something to show you, but we have to wait for them to take a lunch break." He gestured toward the clerks, who were facing the tiny TV and munching on Chocolate Frogs. He raised his brows, amused, "Or maybe not. Follow me, but keep quiet."  
  
He led her past the clerks, who were deeply interested in a muggle comedy show, and into the storage room, which was cluttered with boxes filled with every kind of candy imaginable in the wizarding world. Instantly, she remembered Fred and George telling her about the passage from Hogwarts to Honeydukes's storage room. Is he taking me to Hogwarts?   
  
Stooping down to feel along the floor, Sirius fingered along the hidden door. He smiled up to Ginny as he pulled it open with a creak. "Ladies first!" He said, and offered a hand to Ginny as she lowered herself down into the tunnel; she was soon followed by Sirius, his wand alight.   
  
"Lumos." Ginny muttered, and shined the light ahead of her, the light barely penetrating the darkness. She was immediately hinted of the Chamber of Secrets, and trembled with fright. She turned to Sirius, his brown eyes glinting faintly in the dark. "Are you taking me to Hogwarts?"  
  
"You know about this?" He asked, alarmed.   
  
"Well, I've only heard of it from my brothers, and I never truly believed them, until now, that is."   
  
"The four of us made this tunnel just last year! Who are your brothers?"  
  
Ginny took his hand, "You and who?"  
  
"The three others you met last night. Now, who are your brothers?" he persisted, eyes wide with alarm.   
  
"You wouldn't know them." Ginny's voice was dark, and Sirius ended it at that.   
  
The tunnel was putrid, and smelled richly of wet earth. The walls were sodden, and it echoed oddly as they walked calmly down it. Ginny could have sworn that it was even more wet than that of the caves that she had been to with Hermione earlier in that winter, when the precipitation had been as it was now.   
  
After about ten minutes of walking, the conversation began once again, and their voices resounded back to them in cold voices. Ginny and Sirius were walking beside each other, their robes swishing and dancing together as they did so.   
  
Ginny trailed her hand along the wall beside her, and spoke calmly to the one beside her. "I've always loved nature. The Forbidden Forest isn't even threatening to me. Do you.... know what I mean.... Sirius.... what are you doing?"   
  
He was crouching down, nearly on his knees, and was obviously looking for something. His wand at hand, the light shone brightly on the floor as he scanned it with his eyes. Ginny, not understanding, reached down to pull him up, but she received a fierce glance from him. "Help. I've lost my map."   
  
Stumbling to the floor beside him, Ginny shook her head. A map? She was soiling her robes for a map? But she shrugged and groped at the earthly floor for anything to take hold of. "What type of map, mind you?"  
  
He frowned at her, "A marauder's map." Sirius continued to feel along the floor, and Ginny did this also, although her head was swimming with mixed thoughts.   
  
"Ain't that funny." Sirius grunted lowly, reaching into his cloak's pocket, and drawing up a piece of rolled parchment. "Here it is."   
  
Ginny crossed her arms hotly, and grinned over to him in the darkness. "Of course. I should have known." She said, and continued in her head, just like my brother.   
  
In unison, they stood, and felt around for their wands to light the way again. "Where exactly does this lead to?" Ginny, brushing off her cloak, asked in a muffled voice.   
  
Sirius smiled, "This takes us to where we are not going." At Ginny's confused glance, he smirked, "There is another tunnel branching off of this one; that takes us into the Gryffindor common room. Lumos." Light blossomed out of the tip of his wand, and he headed forward, tugging at Ginny's robes for her to do the same, although she hadn't found her wand yet.  
  
Fumbling along behind him, she whispered, "You're in Gryffindor? Play for the team?"  
  
She heard him snort abruptly, and respond, "Never was any good at that. James plays though; seeker." He looked back at her and stopped shortly, allowing her to catch up. "You have a watch?"  
  
Shaking her head, Ginny found her wand, walking beside her friend. Just like his dad, thought Ginny about Harry, playing seeker and all. "No, but I suspect the common room does. Watch your head, Sirius. You're too tall to walk so straight in these tunnels." She giggled out, and shined light into his eyes.   
  
"Here's our turn. You want me to crawl now, do you?" Sirius eyed her affirmatively, and got down onto his hands and knees, looking up at her with shining, brown eyes.   
  
Ginny was reminded strongly of Fred and George as he did this, and she collapsed in a fit of giggles. Sitting on her feet now, Ginny looked across from her to Sirius, who said, "And now you are too tall? Gonna' crawl along with me so I don't feel so alone?" He pouted his lips. "Pretty please with a cheery on top? I'm afraid of people so tall." Sirius stuck his thumb into his mouth, and pouted, eyeing her with interest.   
  
Reaching forward to pull his thumb out of his mouth, Ginny stood up, his hand in hers. She pulled him up with a tug, and smiled up at him, her hair falling across her face. Sirius's face softened, and he brushed the flaming red hair away to look into her eyes. Ginny grinned, mumbling, "You are so cute when you do that."  
  
He broke his soft glance, and raised one eyebrow, looking almost comical, "Do what?"  
  
Looking away, Ginny felt her cheeks redden, "Look at me like that."  
  
"Like what?" He took her chin in his hand, and directed it up to face him. "Like this?" Their eyes locked, and Ginny nodded, unable to look away. Searching each other's eyes, their heads swam with mixed emotions. Sirius, grasping the moment, leaned forward timidly, ready to kiss Ginny. Her head swam, wanting this kiss, but also wanting to turn from him; no, I can't take this yet, she contemplated to herself, yet she was unable to move, unable to tear her eyes from Sirius. Her heart burned, burned for a kiss, burned for Sirius's lips on hers. No, her heart only yearned for the love of Draco, that and only that would she crave. Ginny turned away, a tear falling down her cheek as she did so.   
  
Looking away, Sirius sighed to himself. Of course, he thought, I should never have even bothered. She's still depressed. I just blew it. He frowned, and leaned down to pick up his fallen wand. Ginny, standing behind him, had her eyes locked onto him, her thoughts and emotions jumbled.   
  
If only I could forget Draco, she thought, just for a little bit. She shook her head, afraid of what she might do. But her glance didn't tear from Sirius as he rummaged around in his robes, trying to find a pocket. She felt her heart sear, zealous for whoever would soothe it. She wished desperately that Draco hadn't meant so much to her, that he hadn't left such an impact that the thought of him would make her cry. If only, if only.   
  
Sirius, finally finding a secure pocket, shoved the wand into it, sighing once again to himself for his absurdity. He felt a hand on his shoulder and thought, Dam! How could I be- but he was incapable of finishing. Ginny had pushed him back up against the damp wall with such force, and was kissing him with all the strength that she could muster.  
  
-4-  
  
Back at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry sat across the table from Draco, playing a card game, and in deep conversation. They were certainly not the only ones in the room; almost every seat was full, and the air was filled with laughter. Someone had decided to take a shot at stand- up comedy, so most everyone was listening to him.   
  
A few of the older men sat in one corner playing poker. Draco had sworn that he would go over and play with them rather than Harry. But Harry had spiced up the deal and said that when he lost to Draco, he could go; so far, Harry hadn't lost.   
  
"Remember the potion before the Yule Ball?" Harry recalled, shuffling the deck for the tenth time; Draco had insisted that whoever won had to deal.   
  
Draco remembered grimly, and saw the clearing in which he had kissed Ginny. Recalling what she had said to him, he shook his head, dismissing the unwanted thoughts. But her voice still rang in his head; I just want to be with you, Draco. All I want for Christmas is you.   
  
"Yea, I remember, Potter. What of it?"  
  
Harry snickered, and grinned, "The night before, Pansy Parkinson asked you to the ball, or rather me. It was reasonably funny to see her face as I told her that I already had a date." He looked up at Draco as he dealed. "You don't have feelings for her, do you?"  
  
Draco's face twisted in humor, "No. But she's always tried to snatch at me whenever the opportunity comes up. It gets awful fatiguing after six years of it." He picked up his hand of cards and smiled. "Nice deal, Potter."  
  
Curious, Harry raised an eyebrow at the one across from him. "Do you ever regret it?" He had immediately switched the topic to Ginny, as he had been doing the past couple of hours.   
  
Draco glared at him through silver eyes, "Do you?" His voice was cold and deadly, and Harry grimaced at him.  
  
"That's different. There was nothing left between Hermione and me."  
  
Shrugging, Draco replied in a dull tone, "That's what you think."   
  
Taking up his card hand, Harry sighed. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Ask Ginny when she- how long has it been since she left?" Draco glanced feverishly around the room for a clock, but found none. Glancing back at Harry, he spotted an amused look on his face. "What is so funny, Potter?"  
  
Harry shrugged carelessly, sinking down into his chair, "You're worried about her. It's been three hours. Do you expect her to come back for lunch?"  
  
"No. And no, I'm not. I'd be right on happy if she was gone the entire day." Across the table, Harry leered, knowingly irritating Draco.  
  
"It's not like Hermione still-"   
  
Draco cut him off with a flick of his wrist, "Loved you? Like she told you three weeks before you dumped her? You blew it."  
  
Harry glared at him, his green eyes penetrating through the fog in Draco's eyes, "And you didn't?" There was silence and Draco shrugged carelessly, although his mind swam with the words Ginny had told him in her dream. I want you, Draco. Stubbornly, he slammed his fist on the table, clattering the mugs of butterbeer and scattering the cards across the table. Harry, totally at ease, sighed, "What was that for?"  
  
"Nothing!" Draco raised his voice to him, and felt his face go serious, but lethal. Lowering his voice to a mild tone, he continued, "It's nothing."  
  
"Nothing but Ginny." murmured Harry, hiding his mocking expression behind his cards.  
  
Draco, setting his cards face- down pressed his lips into a firm, stubborn line. "Go to hell, Potter."  
  
Harry also set his cards down, sneering over to Draco maliciously, who smirked back. He winged out his arm, "After you, Malfoy."  
  
Shaking his head and muttering something about pathetic comebacks, Draco shoved his cards across the table to Harry. "I'm finished. Bored through my skull with these games." He glanced around. "I'm gonna go into the Alley. See if I can find anything better to do." He stood, the light breeze in the room ruffling his fair hair.   
  
Harry watched, gathering the cards together in a tiny pile, with large green eyes. Draco, already in possession of his silver cloak, swished it around his broad shoulders and clasped the silver dragon at his throat with a sigh. He shot a glance at Harry, knowing what he was thinking.  
  
Harry stood, shoving the cards back into their battered old case, his eyes darting around. "I'll come too." He looked at the bartender hopefully as he handed the card deck back to him. Snorting, the tall and slender young man handed him a cloak. Harry took it with a jerk, and turned to face Draco as he clasped it with a click.  
  
Draco looked exasperated, irked with the thought that even he couldn't get a moment alone. He turned on his heel and headed for the door, muttering to himself about Ginny's easy solitude. Harry followed closely behind him.   
  
In a few minutes, the duo was heading toward the- as Harry would put it- the best shop in Diagon Alley, with their large window display of newest brooms. Halting to stand in front of the window, Harry's eyes bulged. The broom that sat in front of him was one of the oldest brooms he could ever imagine coming across. "Wait a second-" Harry grappled at Draco's collar, reeling him back to the window. "This was made, I think, about the time my dad was our age."  
  
Draco shrugged and cast his eyes onto Harry's hand, still holding onto his robes with a firm grip. "Get your hands off me, Potter." He griped over to Harry, still transfixed by the broom in the window. Harry didn't let go. "I said-"Harry interrupted him with a nudge with his elbow into Draco's ribs. Taking a step back, Draco snorted with amused laughter, "Nice aim." Harry glared.  
  
A voice behind them said, "Yea, that'd be it, then. The Cleansweep; fastest broom ever made, or so they say." Harry glanced behind his shoulder, seeing a young and plump woman, cheeks rosy with the brisk wind. She edged up to him and put on a dimpled smile. Holding out her hand, offering a shake, she said coolly, "Molly Weasley here. And you are?" Harry shook the hand, his eyes showing no sign of what was going through his head. Yes, I know you, indeed. "Harry."  
  
Instantly, Harry was struck with a fierce pain in his chest; he would possibly never see his best friend ever again. Harry felt his shoulders tense, and Molly looked at him with motherly attention. Cocking her head to the side, she timidly said, "Anything wrong?"  
  
Shaking his head in reluctance to say anything to this young and cheerful Mrs. Weasley, Harry turned his thoughts over to the Cleansweep broom. Cleansweep Fives are what Fred and George have. "Hard to think what they will come up with next." Harry said sarcastically, and looked over at Draco, who crossed his arms. He could read Draco's that was the lamest inside joke I've ever heard look.   
  
Shrugging, Harry stepped into the shop, followed very closely by Draco, keeping his distance from Molly, who was looking cheerful, even though she was being rudely avoided. And, looking out across the room, at the cashier, stood someone Harry would never forget the face of. Someone he so despised that he had tried to avoid every possible moment with; someone who held their pointed nose high, cockily standing with arms crossed across the chest.   
  
From cross the room, Harry met those beetle black eyes that constantly darted around, always alert. The eyes of Severus Snape.  
  
-5-  
  
The moist earth behind Sirius's back was chilled and cold, soaking through his cloaks to meet up with his own frigid back. Ginny's hands were planted firmly on either side of his shoulders, her hair falling out of it's tidy bun in which she had strived to place it that morning.   
  
It was Sirius who had raked his fingers through her hair, tearing it from the bun, letting her hair spill over his hands in flaming red ringlets and loops. He took hold of her upper arms, drawing her to him fiercely. He was so close to her now, closer than ever before had he been, so near now, that Ginny's heartbeat was audible, pounding ecstatically, fighting to get out of her ribcage. She felt the rush of her blood, surging through her veins, heard it in her ears. Draco had never before kissed her like Sirius. He had always kissed her timidly, almost as if she would break under his force, but Sirius's kisses were torrential, dancing across her lips and skin with such intensity Ginny never had been kissed with before.   
  
She moved her hands along his broad shoulders, tracing his rushing veins down his arms and up his robed back. She felt him shiver against her, and locked her unsteady hands around his neck, guiding him forward even closer. Sirius, leaning into her, felt the throb of her pulse, never willing to rest, and was sure that his own heart was beating just as rapidly. He took hold of her shoulders, intensely kissing her with strength even he hadn't known he had. He moved his lips across her temple and down onto her neck. Ginny twined her fingers in his hair, allowing him to push her down to the rough and jagged floor, feeling the rocks beneath her robes rip at her skin, drawing blood, and didn't care. Guiding him back up to her lips, she pulled him down to her, the taste of his mouth minty and startlingly tasting almost of lemon.   
  
Sirius's kiss was so turbulent, Ginny felt her lips bruise; his kisses were so full of eagerness, her lips enclosed in his, and she also tasted blood, but didn't mind. Her head swam dizzily, but she didn't want to think, didn't want to be reminded of Draco, didn't want Sirius to stop kissing her like he was. She just wanted to get away from everything that mattered, to totally and completely be Sirius's to take, but it would never be. And it will never matter, either, that I lay here, with Sirius kissing me so. No one will ever know. But in her heart, she felt a burning, a fire alight with so much agony and distress. Instead of the sweet tenderness she felt with Draco, instead of that complete desire and tearing want that she had for him, she only burned for Sirius. Ginny had never really burned for Draco, never felt such an urgency with him that utterly composed her when he kissed her.  
  
Sirius, realizing Ginny had totally refrained from kissing him, put fists on either side of her slim neck, holding himself up to look into her eyes. He felt her knees locked around his own, and smiled. Ginny, dazed, shook her head, dismissing all thought from her head, her flaming tresses whipping around Sirius's wrists. She looked up him, confused. Sirius grinned mischievously and whispered, "You back yet, Gin?"  
  
Staring up at him, she wondered with guilt how long she had actually stopped kissing him to trace over the thoughts that had been swimming in her head. Ginny's cheeks flushed red, the top of her cheek bones adopting a new color of crimson. She looked up at his face, just a few feet from her own. His hair was ruffled in places, resembling Harry's everyday untamed hair, and his eyes held a look of complete urgency. His white shirt hung loosely around his neck and torso, and Ginny felt the rough material of his blue jeans, wrapped around her own legs.   
  
Not bothering to answer, Ginny hooked her arm around his neck and yanked him down to her, her lips interlocking with his. In response, Sirius folded his arm under her head, guiding her hands with his own-- his conscious, at this point, tugged at his mind. She's just kissing you because she's lonely.   
  
Stubbornly, as he often did, Sirius tormented back to his own mind, No! She wants this.   
  
Does she? Sirius, brushing off the thought, brought both arms under her back, drawing her up to him, and kissing her so severely he felt her shoulders tense with the effort. But the tiny, arrogant voice persisted. She's trying to forget the one who dumped her.   
  
Ginny ran her fingers up his spine, feeling him draw closer to her, his kisses fluttering down to her neck, where she felt his lips cross over her fast-flowing pulse. Can't you tell?   
  
She's depressed, and thinks this will soothe her broken heart. Sirius pushed his lips to her collar bone, running one hand through her fallen hair. Ginny reached to his face, running her tender fingers over his cheek bones, his nose, his temples; her touch examining his face entirely, even as he pulled her down and kissed her. It will. I'll mend her heart.   
  
He caught her hand, and clasped his firmly within his, her soft and delicate fingers feeling as if they would break. Their fingers interlaced as Ginny brought her other hand to the back of his head, forcing more pressure into the kiss. It won't. She won't forget it. Said the mocking voice. She'll never forgive you for this. She'll hate you because of it.   
  
At this, Sirius drew back from Ginny, her eyes looked up at him, confused at the gesture. Her hand was still behind his ears, and he felt as she pulled him down to her again. See... she wants me to kiss her.   
  
She wants you to make her forget everything. She barely knows you, but she wants your comfort. Sirius, trying desperately to make the voice put away, tugged at Ginny's robes severely, pulling her the two inches to his bruised lips. She doesn't want this, Sirius. She'll never want to see you again because of this. She won't be able to keep herself from you. She doesn't want to suffer, but this way will certainly lead to it. In time, she'll hate you without end because of all the torment you brought into her already miserable life. That did it. Furious he was actually giving into his own conscious, he pulled away from her. He stood up and brushed his robes of the dust and dirt that had accumulated, not daring to look at her.   
  
Not understanding, Ginny sat up, her feet crossed at the ankles. "Wha-" Sirius cut her off, "This isn't right, Ginny. You don't want this."  
  
Shrugging down to lean against the wall, Ginny crossed her arms, annoyed. "Who are you to tell me what I do and do not want, Sirius?"  
  
He shot her a glance that she couldn't read, was it affection, or regret? "I have to go." Offering a hand down to her, he helped her up, and returned her cloak to her shoulders. As he was snapping the clasp in silence, Ginny cupped his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. "I do like you, Sirius." she whispered, and then gave him one last kiss; as they pulled apart, Sirius felt a tug in his heart; regret would haunt him the entire rest of the day.   
  
-6-  
  
It was ten o' clock, and Ginny sat in the room, her knees drawn up to her chin, a look of disturbance plastered onto her face. Running a timid finger over her lips, she shuddered, Sirius's gone and bruised my lips, she thought harshly, but felt a strong urgency to be in his comforting arms again.   
  
Harry had confined himself to the Quidditch place, which was now called Quidditch Supplies and Whatnot - For the everyday wizard. And Draco had come across a bar in Diagon Alley, arguing to Harry that he had 'nothing better to do than get slammed'. So that left Ginny, wide awake, and imprisoned in a tiny room meant for three people.   
  
She stood and tended to the fire, feeding it with a spell she had learned in her third year at Hogwarts, "Inferano abilize intrindium!" She muttered under her breath, casting a side- long glance over to the doorway, faint light glimmering through the edges. She had the largest impulse to strut over to it, fling it open, and head down stairs, knowing, with a slight flip of her stomach, who she would find there. His head probably in his hands, and thinking on her.   
  
Should I go? Her thoughts ran wildly through her mind, almost commanding that the night be a sleepless one. If I do, I risk everything. Would he shoo me off like a fly, or take me into his arms? She sat onto the hearth with a thump, her back to the blazing fire. Almost immediately, she felt the pinpricks on her back, and turned hastily around. Looking to see if anyone was in the room out of habit, she pulled off her shirt, mussing her hair. Her pale skin glimmered in the mild darkness. Ginny fingered her way around her back, her fingers crossing the swollen welts, some still bleeding, that had been caused by the rough and uncomfortable floor; but she shrugged, and didn't care whether or no her back was bleeding and her neck was covered in tiny red bite marks. She had no intentions of using her quick charms to heal the wounds, yet she knew the welts on her neck would attract some attention from her two companions. But she didn't care, I deserve this. I cannot avoid the pain, for I have called it apon my own self.   
  
Standing from the heat, Ginny edged her way over to bathroom. She closed the door behind her, and locked it with a flick of her wand. "I deserve so much more penalty than this." She said aloud, knowing that the mirror in the room would respond to her; this was what she had wanted, someone who would listen to her, sympathize with her, and not look at her as if she was a lame baby puppy.   
  
"Ah dear, you shouldn't call it apon yourself to be punished."  
  
Ginny stood from the closed toilet seat, and looked into the mirror, seeing how utterly depressed she looked. Her hair begged for a change, tousling around her back with untamed spirals, and she was desperately in need of some make-up; the good muggle kind. Burrowing her brows, she sighed. "I would have it that I hadn't kissed Sirius."  
  
"Tell me your story, if you wish. I will help you sort your thoughts."  
  
Taking a series of deep breaths, Ginny began. First, with Draco, and how he had singled himself. By the time she had reached the time warp, she was in tears. For the second time only that day, had Ginny even thought about Draco. How he had been so precious to her; but now she began to miss the smaller things, the way he looked at her, with his gray eyes, and the way he spoke to her, held her hand, kissed her brow and wished her sweet dreaming. But all that, she feared, he would never do again. He would never pull her into his strong arms and kiss her lightly, never let her fall asleep on his lap, never again, worst of all, would her speak to her in such a way it made her heart beat quicken, her knees go soft, and her eyes not able to tear themselves from his own. Never again, she thought, with a stab at her heart, will he look at me and call me his own.   
  
"You mustn't cry, precious. Come, come, tell me of why you cry and damn your self with unreasonable punishments?" The mirror said, reflecting Ginny's wretched appearance. Her hair was tousled, her face pale, and her eyes dull, ringed with dark purple shadows from not near enough sleep; but, oddly enough, she didn't care, she didn't mind what was outside, but what was in that was depressing her so. Then it occurred to Ginny, her mind's voice quivering uncontrollably. I've got myself into more remorse, more harrowing anguish and suffering, more than I've ever felt before today. Not only is Draco troubling me, but it is Sirius too. She gripped her face in her hands and felt a great sob rise in her throat. Never again will I have either of them to hold. I will never again receive Sirius's awful, intoxicating, wonderful kisses, never again have him be my side, for fear of being too weak- too vulnerable to keep myself from his lips. And Draco- never- never- her thoughts rambled on, filling her with incredible despair.   
  
I've never felt more lonely.  
  
THUMP THUMP THUMP! Ginny turned to the door, shaking with the pounding of a fist. "Ginny? Are you in there?" It was Harry's voice, calm and melodic.   
  
Her voice rising with anguish, she managed to sputter out, "Get away, Harry. I'm- I'm not c-c-coming out!" From the other side of the door, Harry's voice sounded in to her, his tone stricken, "You are! Get out here now, or I will pull you out here myself."  
  
"Is Draco-" "No. Just me." In reluctance, Ginny pulled on her shirt and flew open the door, supping up sobs. She stood in the doorway, her arms loosely hanging at her sides, and looked forlorn, her eyes downcast. Just as she had thought, Harry's eyes examined her with confusion. She looked up at him, a tear sliding down her face. It was then he saw the bites, his eyes widening.   
  
"Ginny... what happened?" His voice was soft and compassionate. But it mattered not to her, she shook her head stubbornly, rising her chin in defiance. "Not going to talk of it." "But-" Raising her voice, she silenced him, "NO! You heard me, Harry Potter. I do not want to hear of it."  
  
Harry stood, hands in his pockets, eyes locked on her neck, but he said nothing. Ginny heard his sharp intake of breath. He raised his head to her, and let a frown of sympathy cross his mouth. "Come here." He said, opening his arms to her. Ginny hesitated uneasily, knowing how vulnerable she felt, and how easily Harry could hurt her even deeper, but she walked into his welcoming arms, and wept into his slim and hardy shoulder.   
  
Harry led her to the fire's hearth, and sat down, letting her shaking chest rattle his own, and stroked her hair with a trembling hand, not bothering to talk to her; he knew it wouldn't be possible through words to provide what little comfort he could offer, she wanted him silent, his shoulder to cry on. If only I could understand why she weeps as much as this. Draco is not worthy of such a fuss- he doesn't even understand. But then again, neither do I.   
  
They sat there for a full hour, Ginny's cries raking Harry to the bone, and her consistent tears wetting his robes. Harry had continued to hold her hand, stroke her hair, just as she permitted him to do; nothing more, but, at the same time, nothing less. In time, her sobs quieted to faint sniffles and murmurs, and Harry had sat through it all, offering openingly all that he could do to comfort her, but it never was enough. Harry's head spinned thoughts apon thoughts of how Draco had touched her so, how he had totally taken her heart, broke it in two, and handed it back without a backward glance. Surely, he thought, he knows not of how much she loves him.   
  
When Harry had noticed Ginny's sobs were absent, he looked over his shoulder, where the weight of her head was still resting. She's cried herself to sleep. Good. Not wanting to wake her, Harry slowly lowered her to the hearth, freeing his shoulder of her head, and stood up. He grappled up two blankets, knowing how cold she got during the night, and spread them tenderly over her sleeping body. He crouched down beside her, and looked down apon her peaceful face. How good it is to see her finally at peace.  
  
It was then the door clicked open, emitting Draco into the room. Harry, watching him, amused, was surprised to see that he was perfectly tranquil, not drunk in the slightest. Draco shut the door behind him and unsnapped his cloak, flinging it across the room into a corner. He sauntered up to stand three feet from Harry.   
  
"Met someone at the bar tonight, Potter." He slouched down beside him, not taking into consideration Ginny, and crossed his arms. Harry's face was all the question he needed. "I figure you might know him, since you seem to have a knack for attracting appalling people." At this Harry queried, "Who?" in a dull and colorless tone. Draco's face twisted into a smug sneer, "Sirius Black."  
  
Harry shrugged, "Well, it would make sense, wouldn't it? We met Molly Weasley in the Alley today, and, not to mention, Snape."   
  
Draco shook his head, cockily replying, "Not that it matters, Potter, but he was as slammed as anyone can get, almost frothing at the mouth, even." Harry shot him a nasty look. "But he told me some pretty interesting things." Draco's brows raised, his mouth falling from the sneer into a deep frown, and pointed to Ginny. "About her."  
  
-7-  
  
  
Confusion stringed the duo together. They were sitting at the bar, Sirius beside them, his Wizards' Whiskey clutched in one hand. Harry had insisted that they go to Sirius immediately, and see if they could get any more from him. Draco had refused harshly, but Harry had persuaded him to, seeing the fact that Ginny and Draco were not together anymore.   
  
"Two Margaritas on the rocks." Harry spat to the bartender, and turned to Sirius, his eyes aflame. "So, Sirius. Tell us what happened this afternoon once more, will you?" Although Harry had heard at least five different versions of what happened from Sirius, he hoped to reason out what the drunk was saying.   
  
Taking a gulp of his whiskey, Sirius began, his eyes dazed and distant. "Gin. Man, she's a great kisser. Met her two days ago- or maybe one." his voice was hysterical and loud. "She's a chick." He laughed out loud, his voice wafting over to them. "We met- in 'Dukies. Took her to that place- kissed." He lifted his hand to point to his lips, which grinned dizzily, wavering into a frown. "She dumped this guy- guy dumped her- cried forever. No sleep!" He paused, his brow burrowed. "I can't do that. She likes the vile git still- a voice told me- a voice to stop kissing her- so I quit it- kissing, that is." Raising his brows to Harry, he grinned lop- sided. "What else is there to know? I can't 'member if there is!" He laughed again, and Harry was strongly reminded of the Sirius he knew.   
  
Draco, not listening till now, was frowning, his eyes dark. "You snogged Ginny?" His voice held no amusement, and his frown only deepened. Harry jabbed him in the ribs, glaring at him. Draco shot him a fierce look, "Best not do that again."  
  
Harry was outraged, his mood already spoiled by the news of Ginny's episode with Sirius. "Whatcha' gonna' do, huh, Malfoy? I've already had enough of your mouth. Now shut the hell up, or leave." His face was grim and pressed into angry lines, eyes piercing into Draco's.   
  
Fast as Sirius could blink, Draco had pulled back his curled fist and shot out a blow into Harry's left shoulder. "You want me to leave? You'll have to drag me out yourself, you bastard." Draco was standing now, fists clenched, and yearning for another fist to throw into Harry's face. And although Harry wasn't the type to fight, he rounded on his opponent with a deadly stare.   
  
"I've had the chance to before, Malfoy, to finish you off. I see now that I should have taken the opportunity. Give me the chance, and I certainly will do what I should have done earlier." Harry restrained himself from attacking him physically, and only stood in front of him, his fists also clenched and turning to a bony white. From behind them, Sirius murmured something under his breath, watching with amused and drifting eyes.  
  
Draco drew breath sharply, and took a half- step into Harry's face. "You wouldn't even if I lay on the floor, arms open and shirt off, open to the spell you know quite well that would not pass your lips, Potter." He spread his arms open, palms facing up, and a deadly solemn look crossed his face. "Here's your chance." His eyes widened, looking almost as if insanity was beginning to creep up into his head. "Com' on, Potter. Kill me." Harry felt his wand, already in his hand, tip pointing to Draco's open chest, his hand trembling. Draco's face turned pale and murderous, his dilated pupils turning his eyes even darker, eyes not the usual dull silver, but almost darker than gray. "Kill me, dammit!"   
  
Harry backed away, shaking his head no, eyes wide in horror. Draco gained five steps toward him, gripped the wand and pricked it into his chest without even a wince. "Avada Keda-" "NO!" Harry flicked his wand up to point toward the ceiling, looking at Draco, utterly horrified that he would even try to commit suicide. A smooth grin passed over Draco's face, making him look even more murderous, his eyes wide and dark, skin pale and cold, stricken with the coming of death.   
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Harry stammered, his wand hand held behind his back. Draco shrugged carelessly, and backed away, "Doing what you could not."  
  
"You'd bloody kill yourself!?" Harry screeched, his voice lined with panic.   
  
Draco grinned maliciously, "No." He paused. "Not yet."  
  
  
From behind them came a loud thump, followed by a groan. Turning around, they spotted Sirius on the floor, head leaking blood. "He's passed out finally." said the bartender, who was a young woman, eyes large and brown. "After non- stop drinking that Wizards' Whiskey for more than half the day, he should have been out cold five hours ago. I suspect he'll be gone for the remainder of the night." She continued to smile, and added. "Any tip for making unwanted drinks?" She beckoned with her bent elbow to the two Margaritas, untouched.   
  
Guilt rising, Harry flushed, but it was Draco that made his move. "Yea, normally that would be the case. But-" Draco took a seat and sipped at the drink, his eyes on the beautiful young woman who stood in front of him. "We have no intention of leaving these drinks here to sit." He smiled to her, as Harry took a seat beside him. "I didn't catch your name."   
  
Shrugging, she wiped her hands on a towel, offering her hand to him. "Violet Brown." Taking her hand, Draco lightly squeezed it, "Draco Malfoy." Her glance darkened, "Any relation to that smug worthless git, Lucius?" Draco dropped her hand half- heartedly, and shook his head. "Nah. No relation whatsoever."   
  
Harry smiled as he took a sip of his drink. Draco had certainly found something to entertain himself with, and that something - someone - was Lavendar Brown's mother. Surely he knows.   
  
As the two of them talked happily on light subjects, Harry's mind was wandering to Ginny. He had propped Sirius up against a chair, unsure of whether or no to take him to their room. If I did, Ginny would certainly have a reaction. If this reaction is positive, all the better, although she was crying all evening. And if this reaction is negative, well, I don't know. Harry sipped at his drink, his eyes dazed, vaguely hearing Draco's laughter. After all, Sirius must have kissed her so hardly, and even though I know he'd never force her to kiss him- Ginny must have wanted it. Her lips are purple with bruises, and her neck covered with Sirius's bite marks. I do hope this doesn't change anything in my present. If it does, it better be for the mending, but he's my godfather! Thank god I haven't ran into my ma or dad yet. That would be very awkward.   
  
Once his drink was gone, he snickered at the thought that he had almost fought with Draco- a duel. Even though he was sure he would have enjoyed it, he was glad of the fact that they didn't. Harry cleared his throat, catching Draco's attention, although he looked annoyed. "I need your help bringing him up to the room." Harry pointed to Sirius, whose head lolled onto his shoulder.   
  
Draco looked disapproved. "You gonna' take him up to where Ginny is? Is that right?" Then he scowled. "In the morning, we'll wake up and the two of them will be making out right under our noses. And then what's next, huh? Her virginity being lost to someone she doesn't even know?" He sounded irritated, arms crossed. "I'm not helping. If you want to bring him there, and give Ginny all the more reason to bawl her heart out, then you do it yourself."   
  
Harry crossed his arms, patting his foot impatiently. "Fine. What the hell. You want me to just leave him here? I don't think so. If I have to do it myself, I will." Draco's jaw clenched, and he shrugged, turning back to his new friend. Harry sighed restlessly, and checked the time of 2:21. Walking over to Sirius, he hauled him up over his shoulder, noticing how very light he was, and walked out the door into the howling storm.   
  
The weather had, indeed, gotten worse. Freezing rain was falling apon them as Harry rushed the two minute walk to the Leaky Cauldron. He spotted a few bolts of lightning splash across the sky, and heard the low rumbles reach to him as he stepped into the bar, drenched to the bone, and shivering uncontrollably.   
  
Looking desperately around the room, he spotted no one but the bartender, snoozing on the counter. Sighing, Harry hauled Sirius up to the room and positioned him on the bed, not caring to cover him with blankets to keep warm. The room was hot enough as it was anyways; even Ginny had tossed off her blankets in her sleep.   
  
He stumbled over to her, tearing off his lended cloak, and his black shirt; beads of sweat were already forming around his forehead. He pointed his wand into the fire, "Calmonius." he muttered, and the fire instantly subdued, the room cooling slowly to the perfect temperature.   
  
Harry huddled down beside Ginny, the hard floor warm from the fire, and closed his eyes. Sleep came naturally, almost immediately. When Draco came into the room, he spotted the two of them sleeping. Harry had managed to work his arm around her waist, his hand palm down onto the cooling hearth, both of them facing toward the fire. With a pang of guilt, Draco thought, he is so much better with her than I ever was. Harry deserves her more than I did- more than I still do. He glanced at the red worn words written onto his arm and grimaced. How could I cause this much trouble? His mind chuckled. Now who's the master? Who's your daddy!?   
  
That morning-  
  
Ginny was the first to wake up. She was astonished to see Harry's face so close to her own, and to feel his strong arm laying loosely over her waist, and felt her heart warm to him. He had been, she remembered, the one to comfort her when she needed it most.   
  
Her heart was still heavy and broken, but she tried to ignore it. She sat up, sliding Harry's arm down to his own side, and grinned down on his peaceful face. She leaned forward and kissed him on the temple. "Thank you, Harry." she whispered under her breath, and stood up slowly. Draco had fallen asleep closest to the doorway, huddled in the corner with his cloak slung over his hunched legs. As Ginny turned to open the curtains in the only window, which was by the bed, her eyes widened. There lay Sirius, still sleeping, and his arms folded across his chest.   
  
Ginny backed away from him, unaware of Harry's rustling in the background. She heard herself whimper, and felt a shiver run up and down her spine; she was surrounded by the guys who had all, at one point, caused her all the grief that had built up in her heart through the past few days. Suddenly, for the first time, she terribly missed Hermione. Ginny felt her knees give way, but Harry caught her in mid- air, his arms encompassing her middle.   
  
His soft voice said into her ear lightly, "I had no other place to bring him. He was drunk at the bar last night, and passed out. I had to bring him here." His voiced paused, as he set his chin on her shoulder. "You do know who he is right?"  
  
Ginny nodded, her cheek brushing Harry's rough hair. "Sirius Black." "He's my godfather." Startled, Ginny twisted around in Harry's arms to look into his face, although she knew quite well that she shouldn't be that close to any boy at that moment, when she would have given in. "Sorry to spring it on you, Gin."   
  
Ginny waved the thought aside, and smiled up into his eyes. Then it occurred to her; Harry knew. "H- Harry? You- you-" She faltered out the words, her bottom lip trembling. Harry pulled her closer to him, preventing her from crying. "Yes, Gin. I know." "You're mad." Harry stroked her hair, gleaming in the light spilling in through the curtains. "No." He said softly, and grinned behind her shoulder. He felt her hands flatten behind his shoulder blades, and the weight of her head on his shoulder.   
  
Ginny drew away from his arms and headed toward the bathroom. She glanced back to him, and grinned, "When I come back out, all of you should be gone." Her head flinched over to Draco, and then to Sirius, who had woken up, hoisting his weight on an elbow. She edged her way into the room, and Harry faintly heard her murmur a charm, locking the door.   
  
Draco, who had been faking sleep, sat up suddenly, grinning over to Harry, an devilish gleam in his gray eyes. He flung the cloak into the corner behind him and swung his legs around to face Harry. "You- Potter- seem to be the one who wants her." Harry flamed, and heard Sirius's torment, although it wasn't meant to be heard. "He's not the only one."  
  
Sirius stood up and took his place beside Harry, both of them facing Draco, who folded his arms across his chest, frowning at Sirius. "And you'd know wouldn't you, Sirius." His voice was sour, and he made an unpleasant face to the one ahead of him.   
  
"At least I'm not the bastard who dumped her- broke her heart."   
  
Draco snorted with half- amused laughter. "Yea, and you helped a lot, too."  
  
Harry stepped into the conversation, his hands in his pockets. "Well, as I see it, you both took part in hurting her severely. And as for me wanting her, I don't think there's anyone in this room who doesn't." At this, Draco lowered his head, eyes sparking with anger, Sirius turned to Harry and nodded.   
  
"Seems like Ginny has some soul searching to do."   
  
From Draco huddled on the floor, came the reply of, "And seems like you have some charms to work on your bitten neck. What did you two do down there, anyways?"  
  
Sirius grunted and crossed his arms. "I thought you didn't care, you bastard."  
  
"That's enough. I've got to get some clothes other than these dam Hogwarts robes." He turned to Draco. "See you when you decide to come out of your cowering." Sirius followed him out the door, the both of them hearing Draco's fast remark. "At least I don't have something shoved that far up my ass."  
  
The door closed behind them, and, for once, Draco was alone in the room. He faintly heard Ginny's singing in the shower, and her exclamation of, "God! I said warm water, not freezing, you piece of crap." And he laughed, remembering how Ginny seldom sweared.  
  
Draco rubbed his eyes with the palms of his sweaty hands. Whispering to himself, he resolved to take a nap; he desperately needed the sleep. He thought about how comfortable the bed would feel under his aching back, but stubbornly resolved to keeping to the hearth. He leaned his back up against the fireplace's rough bricks, and crossed his arms, head bent and ready for sleep to approach.   
  
Luckily, before Ginny had time to come out and find him still awake, he fell asleep, snoring lightly. Ginny, who had finished in the shower, opened the door and headed over to her robes, slipping them over her head. Glancing at Draco, she hesitated uneasily, and continued to comb her hair with her fingers; her wet locks tumbled down her back and around her shoulders in flaming red curls, spiraling themselves down, and begging for a cut. Today, thought Ginny, I will certainly go shopping. Make- up, clothes, a hair cut, even, would be absolutely wonderful. It'd take my mind off of everything.   
  
She looked over at Draco with large brown eyes, resisting tears. She felt the usual gulp in her throat, but swallowed it down, defying the want to weep. Ginny headed over to him and plopped down unsteadily. She examined his face, smooth and pale with peace descending apon it; his hair also wanted cutting, falling into his eyes and around his ears and temples; Ginny thought it was rather attractive. As her eyes ran around his body, she spotted red on one of his arms. What? Is he bleeding? But, as she slowly turned his arm around she spotted the smudged words written in red.   
  
Burrowing her brow, she read them aloud. "Sevrilia Contoalusion Retinius..." A hand caught at hers, tracing the unclear words around his arm. She looked up sharply into Draco's startled face, and felt the last word pass her lips, "Gonfethus."   
  
"NO!" Draco shouted at her, taking her hand and guiding it away from his arm, and shoved her away, his eyes wide with fury and alert. Ginny looked at him scornfully, and heard herself reply in a harsh tone, "Don't you tell me what to do, Malfoy." Draco flinched and knew his face had turned red with anger; she's read the dam spell, he thought, his face in his hands, and it worked.  
  
-8-  
  
"So you've never even played Quidditch?" Harry asked, running his fingers over the many books in the library. They had passed Gringotts, and came across the golden- pearly building; Harry had hoped to find something on reversing the time spell. Where's Hermione when you need her, he had thought.  
  
Sirius shook his head, the tangled and uncombed hair trembling. "Nah. Never wanted to either. You play, right?"   
  
Harry smiled, his fingers crossing over a book entitled Complex Spells and How to Reverse Them, and plucked it out of the bookcase, opening it up to the Contents page. "Yea. Seeker." Sirius's face looked perplexed, and Harry shook the thought away. "Not on the Gryffindor team, of course. That's just what position I like to play." He ran his index finger down the page, and stopped at Reversals for the Uncommon Spell. Flipping uneasily through the musty pages, Harry sauntered over to a couch and flopped down into it.   
  
Sirius began to chat about how James, his best friend, was Seeker, and all the injuries he had ever gotten as Harry scanned the words chaotically, his eyes flying through the words. He barely heard Sirius exclaim under his breath, "I bet you anything most of his injuries are because he constantly daydreams about Lily." Harry snickered, and his eyes met the words he had been looking for.   
  
And as for time trekking, there is no reversing of the spell. You merely have to wait it out. Although, there is one exception: the Curisium Epoch Warp. First conjured by the Old Druid Curisium in the year 1523, the Curisium Epoch Warp will lead you to an unknown time; where you end up is for the Warp to resolve.   
  
Most experience a pulling sensation once stepped into the Warp. This is the adjudging of where you are to be sent. Most who enter the same warp opening will often end up in the same era.   
  
The exception of reversing the spell is fairly easy to understand. Let it take it's toll, and if you are worthy of returning to your own present, then it will be so. After a bit of time, you will be sent back, with all the others who are worthy of returning.   
  
Harry slammed the book shut, his mouth pressed into a firm line. He set the book down carelessly, and stood with a wearied sigh. Sirius followed him, his mouth still jabbering at a great rate. They walked out the door, and into the stormy weather, which had tamed a bit since last night. Harry headed for the smallest boutique on the corner, knowing that the best things for him right now would be kept in there.   
  
The bells on the door jingled crazily as the two of them sloshed into the store. The walls were lined with miscellaneous items; muggle and wizard. They were cheerfully greeted by the cashier, who had a copy of the Daily Prophet slung over her arm, the radio on loudly. "How are you two today, huh?"   
  
Harry smiled over to her and nodded, "Good." He paused by the half- price robes and looked sharply back up at her; the odd taste of clothing, and the annoyingly loud glasses which sat on her nose reminded him strongly of-   
  
"Rita, dear! What's kickin'?" Sirius exclaimed, opening his arms to her, a grin on his face. "Harry, this is Rita Skeeter. Rita- Harry." Harry nodded, his lips pursed, and turned back to the robes. Great, now I have to watch what I say, Harry thought, gathering up one or two robes and a cloak.   
  
He roamed around the room, half- dazed, and picked things out for himself as he went. By the time he was done, his arms were overflowing with unneeded items, and he half- heartedly placed most of them aside. The cash register clinged, "Nine dollars and seventy- nine cents." Harry pulled out his wallet, his eyes still dazed, and paid the money. "Thank you, Harry. Have a nice day."   
  
Harry nodded, keeping his eyes from her questioning ones, and took up the bag's handle, carrying it across the room, out the door, and stopping almost immediately outside. Sirius had decided to stay with Rita, so Harry was free of his blabbering, which was a great relief. There, dead ahead of him, was Ginny, her hair cut to her mid- back, and tapering on up to her shoulders, hands full with bags apon bags of items.   
  
"Oi! Gin!" Harry called to her from across the street; she turned around, eyes wide, and smiled to him. Catching up to her, Harry heard her say, "Harry. Something's just happened with Draco. He was sleeping, and I was watching him, and I saw this red stuff on his arm. Thinking, of course, that it was blood, I turned his arm around to see, but it was only a couple of smudged words." Receiving a nod from Harry, she continued. "I read them out loud." She put down the bags in her left hand, and searched for Harry's; looking at him with large brown eyes, she finished, "It was a spell. A spell to take off love- to make me forget that I ever loved Draco- that I ever wanted him and cried over him." At Harry's puzzled look, she sighed, and felt her eyes brim with tears, although not for Draco, but because she was so confused. "I don't anymore, Harry." A single tear fell down her cheek, landing itself on Harry's arm. "I don't love him anymore."   
  
The next afternoon-  
  
The Old Defense Tools store stood wearily nearest to the Leaky Cauldron. It looked old, worn out, and even though it was a full generation before, or so Harry referred to it as, the present. Draco had, flaming with the thought of Ginny's new snotty I- don't- give- a- shit- what- the- hell- you- think attitude, fled there to adore the swords. He had always had a thing for the old way of fighting- swords, axes, bows and arrows- mostly he enjoyed swords because of his past experience with them. His father had made him take six years of lessons, so he knew not even the shopkeeper could take him down in a sword fight. There was a downside to being there, though; Sirius had been in there before he'd came, trying out one of the heavier swords in the old fencing room.   
  
As Draco made his way around the room, he constantly heard the clanging of swords wafting in to his ears from Sirius- and whoever had challenged him. I'm sure, he thought, they don't fight to the death, Although he could never really be sure.   
  
"Hey, son. Can I help you?" the voice of the old man from behind the counter said, his eyes gray with old age, matching his balding head of hair. He had silver glasses sitting on his nose, half- moon in shape, and above them sat a pair of wiry eyebrows, raised up to him. Draco shook his head, and began to turn away, but he hesitated. "How much to try out a sword?"  
  
The old man shrugged. "Depends on the sword. And you have to have an opponent." His eyes gleamed mysteriously, "I'll give you a good fight, if you want; for free, too." Draco grinned, his eyes almost matching up with the old man's who stood in front of him. "You stop fighting when?" "Whenever one of us gives up. There's a chance you might walk away a bit hurt."  
  
Draco shrugged, welcoming the thought of pain. "You've got it. Which swords are available?" Sweeping his around out and around, the old man replied in his old, yet not weary, voice, "All the ones in here you can find." He pointed to a certain cased one across the room. "Except for that one. It's an exact replica of Godric Gryffindor's sword- although it could never pass as the real one, which has a type of unknown enchantment bewitched upon it."   
  
Nodding, Draco scanned the room with large eyes. His father's voice rang in his ears, The heavier and longer the sword, the harder to handle, yet the easier to fight with. But I will rid you of having to worry about what type of sword to use; by the time I'm done with you, boy, you will be able to fight with any sword in this room...  
  
His eyes crossed over a sword, and pointed to it, letting the man give him a hold. The green gems that were the eyes of many carved serpents, winked up at him; the handle, made of a hard type of silver metal, was entwined with the snake- like dragons, creating a good finger hold. Draco smiled to himself- this sword reminded him of the one he had last fought with; it had given him victory over his own father, who wasn't too pleased to see that he had taught his son to become a better swordsman than himself. But that had been a year ago- he hadn't brought down his father since.   
  
"This will do." He said, voice distant with memories of times when his father would rave at him, declaring that he would win or be beaten with a switch- or a belt- till his back was bruised with blood. Draco winced, remembering how many times he had lost.   
  
The old man nodded, grinning as he chose an older type of sword, very intricate at the handle, not with designs, but with many thin pieces of steel protecting his hand, as he held it, from being sliced off. "We shall fight at the end of the one that goes on now in the back room. Two young men, I believe- Sirius and Remus, I think, if my memory hasn't betrayed me."  
  
Draco nodded, his eyes gleaming with urgency- it had been months since he had fought against someone worth the fight, as he was all too sure that the one he would fight against now was. The two of them strutted up to the door, peeking in through the window; Draco stood a good head taller than the old man, and he grinned, knowing that size didn't matter; never judge a book by it's cover, the saying went- he had heard Ginny say it many times.   
  
He backed away from the door, his heart sinking; he refused to let Ginny get to him, although it seemed to be inevitable at the moment, since it was he who had ruined the last bit of hope that had still glimmered in all the dull and gloomy past few days. Shaking his head stubbornly, Draco raised his chin in defiance, sword held in one hand, the stones shining up to him. For a moment, as he looked down apon them, it seemed as if the serpents writhed around his firm grip, slithering round, their red eyes gleaming with a malicious light. Draco blinked and they were as they had been, nothing but carved snakes.   
  
The door swung open, Draco looking up fiercely, his eyes wide and startled. The old man had already walked into the room, sword held in both hands, taking a few practice jabs and swishes. "Come, come, my boy!" He beckoned to Draco, who had kept his place as the two guys walked passed, with mumbles of greeting; Draco hadn't acknowledged them, and they had both shrugged, not caring whether or no he paid them any attention whatsoever. Draco, his heart beating wildly, ambled into the room, slamming the door behind him with a flick of his wrist.   
  
He took his stance in front of the old man, his eyes gleaming, hair falling into them and breaking his gaze. "Remember your manners suitable for a worthy and honorable swordsman." he faintly heard the old man remind him; and as Draco nodded, the swords began to clash. But it was as if Draco wasn't fighting really, unlike the other, who was fighting with a bloodthirsty passion. His mind kept on wandering to Ginny, to the sorrow he had brought her, to the sorrow he had brought apon himself; his sword continued to fight on it's own, without any thought or will of the one holding it.  
  
Clang went the two swords, the old man gaining on his opponent and jabbing at his arm with a quick thrust, but only to be blocked by the young man whose mind swam with unwanted thoughts; he wanted badly to throw them away, keep his mind on the duel, but he was unable to forget all that he had caused, all that he had done to himself and Ginny, the one person who didn't deserve any of such a punishment. I've caused this all. It was me who got us stuck in time, who broke Ginny's heart, who even destroyed all hope. It is all my fault; I deserve whatever is in store for me, although this is as bad as it could possibly get. Ginny doesn't love me anymore because of me- no... because of this.   
  
Draco shook his head, clearing away all thoughts for a moment; his arm was guarding his face from the incoming sword that he was unable to keep himself from, the worn words glaring red into his face. The sword sliced at his arm, and he felt the blood begin to ooze, running down his dropped hand; the blood felt cold on his warm skin, and Draco felt the shivers pulse through his body. Lifting his arm up, after some effort, he watched his own blood smear together with the words that were so rebellious; the words that wouldn't come off, that had ended Ginny's love. It is because of these dam words.   
  
The old man had stepped back, eyes misted and thoughtful. Draco spotted him as he straightened up, the sword hung limply from his hand. He glanced at the bloodied words and grimaced; a sudden surge of anger rushed through his body, boiling his blood. Shouting out loud to no one in particular, Draco brought up his sword, hearing the whir of the steel pass his ear, and with a smooth and gallant swipe, his sword sliced through the pale skin. "Fucking spell!"   
  
He stared down at his arm angrily, letting the blood flood and drip onto the stone floor. He felt the pain shooting like icy spears up through his arm; felt the agony and trembling. Even so, he knew that this pain was nothing compared to that of Ginny's suffering and depression that crushed her heart, and to the pain that awaited him. Flinging his sword down, Draco, eyes wide and malevolent, looked over at the gaping man on the other side of the room. He knew he had cut through many veins, had sliced them in half, but, unfortunately, Draco thought, he hadn't cut into an artery, which would have given him even more of a chance of bleeding to death. He wanted the pain, felt he had deserved the suffering; Draco yearned for the ultimate torture- death, but he knew in his heart, that he couldn't find the courage to commit suicide.   
  
Sighing, relieved of his anger, Draco glanced at the sword. The blade was colored with his own blood; it was running down about the serpents, giving them all the more appearance of living. But he didn't care, didn't want to care that he had harmed himself, anyway. Nonetheless, the old man stepped forward, his own sword cast away from him, escorting Draco out of the room, his wand pointed toward the wound. Grunting and staring at the old man with hate, Draco shoved him aside. "Keep your magic far from me, old man. I deserve to let it heal; deserve the agony it will bring to me."   
  
"As you wish. But may I ask- how in the name of God do you fight with such a little effort?" The old man replied, understanding, yet not.   
  
Draco shrugged. "I've learned the secrets from my father. But my business is my own; not one else is to be acknowledged." He turned, wounded hand hanging limply by his side with discomfort, although he didn't wince, and hobbled out of the store. The weather had tamed a bit through the past few days, and the streets were once again beginning to be filled with rushing wizards and witches. He grinned mischievously, and sauntered out into the throng.   
  
As he made his way slowly over to the Leaky Cauldron, he spotted the two of them- Harry and Ginny, sitting side- by- side on the snow, though it was freezing. Draco snorted, and hid himself near to them to listen in. They were talking of trivial things for the moment, and they spoke in cheerful voices; such a voice hadn't escaped Ginny's throat while she had been in love with me, thought Draco.   
  
Ginny's soft voice wafted over to him, "I know, Harry, I know. I just don't understand- that spell! I don't love him anymore, yes, but it- unfortunately- makes me troubled and depressed at the thought that I do not." She paused, taking a sigh. "It's almost like the spell is so thin that I still feel the same fiery emotion for Draco. If this is so, then it is hidden, unable to show itself through willingly- but... there could be an exception."   
  
"What, Gin?" Draco saw as Ginny shot Harry a fierce look, her eyes shooting sparks. Harry nodded, understanding, but then his eyes widened as he saw her longing look to him. He drew back from her, standing up and crossing his arms stubbornly, eyes wide with annoyance. "No."  
  
-9-  
  
The night was cold, and a storm raged outside, bringing only more unwelcomed snow. They had started a fire, which lit the room with dim oranges, and the shadows of the flames danced merrily. Harry was downstairs, most likely trying some of that Wizards Whiskey with Sirius. Ginny was, once again, in the room alone, longing for any kind of company. No one was sure of Draco's whereabouts, only that he had gotten himself hurt badly, and had come to bandage it up rather than use charms to heal it.   
  
Warm and comfortable on the hearth, sat Ginny, her cloak drawn up to hug her shoulders. Her newly- cut hair flipped down in shining curls and ringlets; the flames shined on her locks, bringing out the natural reds and oranges that normally were not seen during the evening. She sighed, gazing into the fire and muttering to herself about home- when would she be back, or would she ever?  
  
Her mind swam with mixed and confused emotions, and she felt faint, light- headed with weariness- trouble did this to her- and when this trouble began to effect her, things like that year's Yule Ball started to happen on their own. She had ran the scenario through her head many times, recalling how she had known instantly that something would happen, something that would directly effect her- but they had cheated. Remembering how she had thought that Draco was actually Harry that night of the Yule Ball. . .   
  
Draco had kneeled beside her, "Do you-" He tried, but, as if Ginny had read his thoughts, she cut him off with a nod.  
  
"Yes, Draco. I know about the potion." Ginny whispered, and smiled at him, lifting her head from it's downward position.  
  
Draco looked utterly puzzled, "But how? Did Hermione tell you?"  
  
Ginny had reached for Draco's hand, "No, no. Hermione is no rat. There is something you must know first about me." He listened intently while she continued, "I am telekinetic, yes, but that isn't significant at the moment. The point is, that whenever I think too hard on a subject, the wizarding world begins to take my troubles into it's own hands. I don't quite know how, exactly, but it, this spirit of magic, caused your potion to last a bit longer. I suspect that it will last till you both learn a valuable lesson; do not ask me what of, because I do not know. So therefore, I know that you really are Harry. I just hoped that maybe the spell would wear off by now, that I could actually go with him." Draco had tried to interrupt, but she continued at a fast pace, "Once, during lunch, when Draco was looking like you, of course, I showed him an inscription that had a subtle meaning. I thought that it would help end the spell, but I guess that I was wrong. Harry, I really like him, Draco, I mean. There's just something about him that is so-" Ginny trailed off and sighed.   
  
"Many lovely things may come of treasures and riches, but only one who is true to himself shall find the joy of another." He whispered to himself; trying to comprehend it.   
  
She had gripped his arm, and lifted his chin with her index finger. "What now, Harry?" Draco repeated the saying to her, looking her directly into the eyes, and feeling slight shivers shake her hand, and then realized what he had just said; it was the ultimate surprise, the perfect comeback; just one thing was missing...   
  
Ginny gasped, and her eyes widened. "You're- I've said all-" Not wanting to continue with speech, Draco pulled her in close to him, his lips covered hers, and kissed her, softly at first, and then more intensely; the missing was recovered just then, a kiss.   
  
She shivered as she remembered vaguely. His lips had been so soft on mine, yet so cold, almost as if he hadn't slept for such a long time and hadn't kept himself healthy and warm. But, nevertheless, she knew how much that kiss had meant to her, how much emotion had been given and received; she had absolutely loved it. It was then that her mind ran with the doings of the spell. If he really loved me, would he had broken up with me for such a pathetic reason? If he had really meant that kiss truly, would he had stopped just for movement in the trees? But, at the same time, a tiny and almost inaudible voice called out to her. He was trying to protect you- he wanted to stay like that forever, kissing you with true emotion, but he had no choice but to be aware of danger. She sighed. Remember how you used to love him? How every moment with him had been the best it could ever be in your heart? For a moment the voice halted, but it continued with a slight tremor. Remember how you used to love him with all your heart? How you couldn't bear to be without him by your side? Remember how he used to kiss you so tenderly; that was not because he was afraid of hurting you, it was because of the huge amount of tenderness that he felt for you. The voice was trembling uncontrollably now. Remember how he used to love you? He still does.  
  
Ginny stubbornly shook her head, not wanting to hear the voice. But there was another part of her that wanted to believe that he still loved her. Sighing, she stood up, facing away from the door, and heard it click open. She twirled around unexpectedly, and spotted Draco, cradling his bandaged arm in the curve of his waist. He looked over to her with large eyes. "Oh. It's you." She heard him mutter as he shut the door quietly behind him.   
  
Unable to stop herself, she walked up to him, her eyes full of confusion, and took his collar. Ginny dragged him over to the bathroom gently, and began to unwrap his bandages. "These need to be changed, Draco. And I know how impossible it is to do such an activity by yourself. Stay still."   
  
She kept her eyes lowered, unable to look into his face. This is odd, she thought, so odd that I have to feel so distant from the one who I used to love. Catching herself, Ginny trashed the bloodied garments, and turned to the mirror. Draco looked back at her from it, his face pale and dreary. They stood there, examining each other, expressionless.   
  
Draco reached forward and placed his hand on her shoulder, turning her around to face him. His face was troubled, brows burrowed and lips somewhat pursed. "Why are you so silent?"  
  
Ginny folded her arms and looked up at him with a fierce glance. "Do I need a reason, Draco?"  
  
Shaking his head, he sighed. "You're right. I'm the one who needs to suffer now." He looked down at her and frowned. "After all I put you through."  
  
Ginny felt her heart burst with emotion, overflowing with sorrow and happiness, but she felt it all being capped away, the doings of the spell, most likely. Her mind was swimming with odd thoughts, and she looked away. But it then occurred to her what to do. Glancing fiercely up to him, she whipped out her wand and pushed him onto the floor. He wasn't reluctant, wasn't even bothered by the gesture. Pointing her wand down to his chest, Ginny murmured, "Veratis."   
  
He seemed to be in no pain; he wasn't fighting the spell, he was simply letting it do as it would. Ginny kneeled beside him cautiously, and kept her wand pointed toward his chest. And it was then that the questions began to pour from her mouth.   
  
"Why did you dump me?"  
  
"Because. I had to. I had no other choice. My father wouldn't have it that I was dating a-" He caught himself, but muttered the word out, "Weasley."   
  
Sighing impatiently, Ginny shook her head, chin raised. "That's crap." She looked down to him and pursed her lips. "Do you feel guilty?"  
  
Draco snorted. "About what!?" From Ginny's look, he nodded reluctantly. "So guilty. So mad. So- I did this to myself."   
  
"Why?"  
  
"The words." Ginny looked aggrieved, her fingers turning white from gripping the wand with such force. She shuddered, and looked into his eyes, unsure if she should ask the question on her mind. But she had no choice- it had to be known. To her and the rest of the wondering world.  
  
"Do you love me, Draco?"  
  
Draco hesitated, eyes wide and alarmed. "Yes, Ginny. I've always loved you." She saw him shudder but acknowledge the answer with a nod- obviously he hadn't know it himself until just then.   
  
Ginny looked away, her face hard and perplexed. She vaguely heard him speak to her in a strained voice; he was beginning to fight the Truth Spell. "Gin. Ask me- ask me-" But she cut him off with a impatient swipe of her hand.   
  
"Why do you love me?" The words passed her lips, and Draco felt a reluctant groan emit from his chest.   
  
"This is unfair." He sighed. "I love you because of everything." He caught her eye and knew his expression was sincere enough to catch at her attention. "Everything, Ginny. That's all I can say. That's all I will say. That's all in all- it's everything."  
  
Suddenly, Ginny was overwhelmed. This is too much, she thought. And stood swiftly. "Finite Incantatum!" She couldn't take it; not loving him was torture in it's self- and now this. She yearned for the burning of her heart, like she had had for Sirius; wanted so badly to love him in return, but she knew it could not be. A silent tear streaked down her face, and she wiped it away unnoticed, as she turned to leave.   
  
Before she had time to step out of the door, Draco had stood and turned her around once again, against her own will. They stared into each other's eyes; Draco's filled with eagerness, Ginny's with sorrow and discomfort. "I know you don't love me, Ginny. It's all my fault as to that matter. But I think it's only right that you know what's what. I love you- seeing you cry all those nights was torture, worse than death. And even though you may never love me again, I will continue to-"   
  
"What? Love me? I gave you your chance, Draco Malfoy. I gave you my heart and you returned it when you had properly broken it in two. And now that my suffering has subsided, you seek me out to fill me with more agony and distress. I don't want to hear it- I don't want you to tell me that now that I don't love you, that you love me. You had your chance, your fair and open chance." She drew breath and looked away, breaking from his arms and heading to the door. "And if you were too dense- too- too- stubborn to take that opportunity and turn it into something good, then that is your fault. I don't love you. And you will never again tell me that you love me!" With that she slammed the door shut, leaving Draco to himself, heart low and heavy.   
  
-10-  
  
"Yea. I suspect only, at most, two more days." Harry said quietly to Ginny over his shoulder. They were both sitting at the bar, although neither of them were drinking any more than flavored water. It was seven in the morning, and Draco was still in bed, sleeping warily for he had been through a very rough day- and this Ginny knew, but Harry knew not. She had refrained from telling him anything that had befallen her in those past few days, although she knew he was acknowledged of the happening with Sirius and about the spell- but nothing more.  
  
This thought crossed her mind and she shook her head. Sirius had been so good to me, yet not. I will never be able to go near enough to him again, although I still have a little tweak in my heart for his kiss. But I know that it shall never be- I have no one to love- no one to love me back. Her train of thought halted as she looked over to Harry timidly. Except Harry. He'd love me, I know it. Probably, he'd be even more lovable than Draco- no. I mustn't think of such things. This is the time to think about what I shall do and when I shall go home. But still- he'd be so wonderful... no, Ginny stop it. You're not up for it- you're not ready for him- you're not even worthy of anyone's love at the moment, after all you've done. She sighed to herself silently and glanced over at the table at which the only other person sat with their nose buried in the Daily Prophet newspaper- Sirius.   
  
Her eyes were unable to tear from his form, although his face wasn't visible. He lifted his head, sensing another pair of eyes on him and met up with Ginny's brown ones. They held each other's gaze, the same thoughts running through their heads- If only... Ginny turned her head away, her face hard and troubled. But Sirius continued to look her over; this Ginny was aware of, and she could bear it no longer.  
  
Standing, she trodded over to Sirius, sitting opposite from him at the tiny round table, and felt her knees brush his. He placed the newspaper down with a certain interest in his eyes. She took note of this, and smiled to herself uneasily, and her smiled wavered. "So... what's going on?" Ginny said, her voice shaking.  
  
He grinned devilishly and nodded. "S' 'Alright." When Ginny didn't reply, he continued. "Are you doing anything today?" Her attention was fiercely drawn back to him, her eyes large and aware of the immense amount of desire in his voice.   
  
How I want to say no, she thought, it would be so great to live just one day with him. No. I can't; it'd be- impossible. "No.. I mean, that is to say, yes, I'm busy, and no, I can't go anywhere with you." She halted, realizing how harsh that had sounded. "I'm sorry- that came out wrong."  
  
He nodded, his smile turning into a frown. "Why not? I wouldn't do anything you didn't want me to- really, I wouldn't." And she believed him, although she still set her jaw and shook her head no. His voice sounded almost harsh now, but he wasn't speaking to her. "I knew it. I was right all along. I should never had kissed Ginny back. I should have pushed her away, and ran. But no, I wanted to kiss her just as badly as I didn't." He hesitated. "Does this make any sense whatsoever, Gin? I mean, if you think about it- we could make this work-" but she interrupted him. "No! We couldn't. You have to trust me on this one- we absolutely could not make anything work between us. You will not understand now- you probably will when you're in your late thirties, or early forties."  
  
Harry pulled up a chair, his glass of water in his left hand, and took a seat beside Ginny. He nudged her in the knee, and she looked wildly over to see him sitting beside her, hunched down into his seat. She sighed and pursed her lips. "What do you mean, Ginny?" Sirius persisted, not taking into consideration that Harry was there beside her.   
  
But it was Harry who answered in a steady and almost placid voice, "There are a few things that you shouldn't worry yourself with- about us, Sirius. So the answer doesn't-"  
  
"The hell it doesn't matter!" Sirius cut in, his eyes flaming. "I like her- and something could come because of it; I demand an explanation to why the fuck I don't even have a chance!"   
  
Harry glared at him over his glasses, and shook his head. "Because. You don't." He looked over at Ginny, who nodded, and edged him on. "You're my godfather- Sirius Black."   
  
"What the-" Sirius began, his mouth gaping, but Harry shushed him and continued. "A few days ago we accidentally stepped into a Curisium Epoch Warp. It took us here and this is probably the last day for us to remain. It will automatically take us back when the time is right."  
  
Sirius looked befuddled, and he clamped his jaw shut. "Back to where?!"   
  
Ginny caught his eye and smiled. "To our present. This is the past to us- and in our present you are about thirty- five or so. I saw you first in my second year at Hogwarts- Harry was-" Harry nudged her, shaking his head no. She sighed and continued. "- in his third year. And that is why, Sirius- the closest you'll ever get to being with me is if you marry my mother- which you'd better not because my dad rules."  
  
"And who would that be?" Sirius asked; he was accepting this better than either of them had thought that he would, and they were both extremely relieved.   
  
Ginny giggled and looked him over. "Molly Weasley." She watched his face sour and he looked into her eyes. "Yea. I see it now." She grinned, knowing that she did, in fact, look more like her mother than her father.   
  
Under the table, Harry took Ginny's hand and held it firmly. Neither of them showed any sign of it as they chatted on to Sirius, who had, fortunately, taken and accepted the position they were in very well and with patience. Ginny could tell that he was a little down- hearted that he would never truly get a chance, and she could almost hear his voice in her head; I'm sorry that I had to kiss you, Ginny. If I could, I would take you as my girlfriend- but I am such a good- natured person that I can accept who you are, and cannot take what is rightfully yours- your life. She grinned, barely listening to the conversation between the two young men who sat before and beside her, and was glad of Harry's hand engulfing hers.   
  
After a few minutes, Draco stumbled into the room, looking horrible and wretched. His hair was left uncombed, and his face pale with weariness, but, as Ginny watched him, she felt no sympathy for him. It is all his fault, and this he must know now. I told him exactly how I felt last evening, and he has, obviously, taken it into consideration and punished himself. But again, a tiny voice recalled, yes, he has. And he will now suffer just as you did, but does he deserve this? He still loves you, Ginny- would you still if the spell hadn't taken over your mind? She contorted back to herself in a wearied voice, yes, of course he deserves this. And no, I wouldn't still love him- he has caused me such a wound in my heart, and now his heart must crumble like my own. If he loves me, so be it- he'll move on, won't he? I will never- again the voice interrupted. You would, Ginny Weasley. You would come crying to his strong arms- crying for his love. You'd fall for him all over again, but then you'll realize that you'd loved him all along. You don't want Harry's love, nor Sirius's- but Draco's your heart will forever yearn for. Don't you see? You still have a chance to love him- he still has a chance- he still deserves a chance.   
  
Shaking her head, she watched Draco with narrowed eyes. No, he will never be worthy of another chance to have and love me- never again. He plopped down and ordered two scrambled eggs, refusing to look over at her, even though he was well aware of her eyes on him.   
  
Draco pulled the plate towards him and ate hungrily- realizing that he had slept over his usual amount of sleep by three hours. Would she stop looking at me, I could watch her freely. Last night she had been so harsh- would she be like that no matter if the spell was on her? He doubted it, but her fierce words still rang in his head- clear as if they had been thrown to him just then; and if you were too dense- too- too- stubborn to take that opportunity and turn it into something good, then that is your fault. I don't love you. And you will never again tell me that you love me! He snickered- I'm not the dense one.   
  
As he finished eating, he searched for his wand somewhere in his robes. To Ginny, it looked as if he was massaging sore muscles, and she looked away from him, switching her gaze to Harry. Draco was relieved, and pulled out his wand, ready for what he was to do- he had it all planned out since last night. Although he remembered he had to wait for the dark to descend apon them so that no one would catch him performing highly advanced magic without any aid whatsoever. Sighing, he shoved the wand back into his robes and stood up, jostling the plate back.   
  
Ginny's eyes were immediately drawn back to him as he strode over to them, his fingers running themselves through his pale hair. She looked him in the eyes, and, surprisingly, he looked straight back. Shivers pulsing through her body, she refused to be the weak one and look away- but he wouldn't break his gaze either. They held each other's glance- neither of them wanting to look away or show any sign of emotion- except for Draco's little twirk of a smile that spread onto his face. Harry was the one that finally broke Draco's gaze, "Hey. Sit- if you like." He turned to Ginny and smiled, lightly squeezing her hand.   
  
He pulled up a seat beside Sirius, and began to chat to Harry, being careful to leave Sirius out of it. Hardly anyone noticed but Harry, who let her hand away, as Ginny left the table, unable to stay that near to Draco and Sirius- it was torture. She went up to the room and began to tidy up when a light knock on the door sounded. "Come in!" She tucked in the sheets on the bed and flung the comforter out over it and then turned around- only to meet the soft brown eyes of Sirius.   
  
She felt her knees give way as he paced over to her, hands in his pockets. His eyes were so soft and calm- even understanding. Ginny allowed herself to sit on the bed, and felt her stomach lurch as Sirius did the same. "Look- I'm sorry about-"   
  
Ginny shook her head impatiently. "No. I don't want your sympathy, Sirius."   
  
He looked over to her, his eyes alert and flickering over her face. "What the hell is wrong with you? One day you're nice and sweet and beautiful- another you become a rebel- only letting Harry talk to you. Is there any sense in that!?"   
  
"There is perfect sense in it- you just wouldn't understand."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Try me."   
  
Sighing, Ginny told him what had happened with the spell- but then she realized it; the only reason she had been so irritable the past few days was because of that- because she wasn't able to be herself and do as she willed, which was to love Draco. Shocked, she shut her jaw firmly and refused to continue. Sirius crossed his arms and laughed merrily. "Is that why? Truly? You certainly must know what this means. You claim to not love him anymore- but you do. Oh god, yes you do; you love him more than you ever have before because you have been kept from your real feelings. You've been unable to think to yourself about him without the spell interfering. This is very interesting- don't you think? As far as I'm concerned, you should be looking for a counter- spell and get on with your relationship because he obviously loves you."   
  
At this, Ginny shook her head. "He claims to, but, Sirius, how do you know for sure?" She kept her eyes straight ahead on the door, listening to his melodic voice reply in soft and calm tones. "Look at his eyes. It all there, babe- it's always there."  
  
-11-  
  
"We really should do something- it's our last day here, in this time period, that is." Harry said, watching as Ginny kindled the fire ahead of her, although it was still daylight out. She looked up at him with soft eyes that reflected the flames, "Whatever do you mean, Harry?" She stood up from the hearth and walked up to him, standing a mere two feet from him.   
  
Harry shrugged and looked away from her coyly, his untidy hair looking almost blue in the dim light from both the window and the fire. "You know- just you and me. A you and me thing." He looked timidly into her face and smiled; Ginny was shocked to see that this smile was the same smile that he had shown to Hermione and only her.   
  
Ginny hesitated, looking back into his green eyes. "Well...." Harry interrupted, "Not like-" "A date?" Ginny finished for him, her smile spreading smoothly over her repaired complexion. She remembered how grateful she had been to find some make- up in the Alley. Harry looked slightly abashed, but he held his gaze and smiled back to her.   
  
"Sure."  
  
"Perfect, let's go! We don't have- well, maybe we do- all day!" Harry started, grappling up his cloak and tossing Ginny's over to her. Once they had clasped them firmly across their shoulders, Harry and Ginny strutted out the door, chatting on about pathetic things; but it mattered not to either of them what type of subject they talked about- what mattered was that they each had the privilege of hearing the other's voice.   
  
Harry, once out into the Alley, had remembered seeing a tiny coffee shop just near to the library. He led Ginny there, and they ordered two Mystic Mint shakes, even though the weather was cold enough outside. Shakes in hand, they huddled together in one corner booth, and it was there that the conversation became a little more engaging.  
  
"Ginny, do you remember what Malfoy did to his arm?" Harry recalled, slurping at his drink.  
  
Ginny shrugged, shaking her head no, even though her mind wandered. You should at least have the decency to call him by his name, Harry. She was shocked at herself, was I just thinking of defending that cowardly git? But it mattered not, for Harry had already caught her attention again, and her eyes were instantly glued to his. "He sliced at his arm with a sword. Who'd ever guess that Malfoy could sword fight? I'd like to learn."  
  
Ginny shivered and Harry, mistaking her reason, slipped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close to him for warmth. He looked concerned, "Maybe it was a bad idea to get milkshakes when it is so cold out already." But Ginny shushed him, shaking her head. "No, no. It was a perfect idea- he will never find us here." Again, Harry looked confused, and sighed, "You are concerned if Malfoy finds us together?"   
  
"Of course not, Harry." Ginny whispered, looking into his eyes that looked down on her with sympathy. She continued, "I'm just afraid to see his face so troubled again. It hurts me so to see how he is in so much pain- but he deserves to suffer as I have, for he caused all of this turmoil." Harry shook his head, "No. He does not deserve this, Ginny." He smiled down to her warmly, "No one deserves to suffer." Understanding, Ginny nodded and took her last sip of the drink, feeling the shivers pass through her body once again, and she felt Harry's strong arms tighten against her shoulders.   
  
In a matter of ten minutes, the two of them were stepping into the new theater that had just opened about three weeks ago, near Ollivander's store. Harry purchased two tickets to see a movie- it mattered not which movie they saw. And they waltzed into the darkened room, Harry's left hand holding a large soda and his right holding Ginny's hand.   
  
"What movie is this?" Ginny whispered over to Harry once they had found a seat in the side section. She was surprised to feel the uneasy turn in her stomach, just like the feeling she had felt when she had been on her first date with Draco- which had been, also, to the movies. But there was something different about Harry that made her so warm and tender, whereas, with Draco, she felt urgent and thrilled. This was a comfort to her; Harry's presence beside her was not frightening, and neither was his hand swallowing hers. The only thing that did strive to bother her was herself; she was so vulnerable, and was afraid of what she might do, much like she had felt with Sirius, and that had only led to more pain and agony.   
  
Harry pulled out the ticket and raised it to his face in attempt to read it. "Let's see. The Enchantment of Atlinite." He shrugged and crumbled the ticket up, throwing it onto the floor. "Sounds cool- maybe."  
  
Ginny giggled beside him, closest to the wall, and nodded, trailing her eyes over the outline of his face. I'm glad to be sitting here beside Harry. She thought to herself. He is such a comforting person to be around. But there is something different about him right now, it might just be that he is nervous. But is it in his blood to be nervous? I've always thought Harry as fearless, only fearing fear itself, but- I could very well be wrong. Then her mind swapped over to Hermione. She deserves him more than I do. I deserve no one- but Hermione, she deserves so much better than I do. She deserves to have Harry- they belong together. No... he chose to leave her behind. With no reason, though. No better reason than Draco's. Her mind wafted without control, forming a thought that shocked Ginny, causing her to take in a sharp breath. Harry is here beside me because he's unable to sort his thoughts and find out who they really loves, for the same reason as me. We both love another person who has somehow been ripped from our hearts, for Harry- it was Ron who placed a firm fist between the two of them. Ginny's eyes widened, but refrained from telling this to Harry for not all of it was true. I do not love Draco Malfoy!   
  
"Harry?"  
  
He looked over at her, eyes soft and reflecting the light from the movie screen. "Yea?" But Ginny didn't respond, only looked into his eyes with an almost confused look in her eyes. Harry grinned mischievously and Ginny watched as his eyes wandered across her lips. He's going to kiss me, Ginny thought, a sudden lurch of her stomach unsettling her thoughts. But, instead of Harry having to go kiss her, Ginny leaned forward so suddenly he almost jerked away, but her lips caught his. He brought his hands into her hair and kissed her back softly, unlike Sirius had kissed her.   
  
Ginny placed her hand behind her back, the surface was cold and hard- like stone. They pulled away from each other, glancing around with amazement- they were sitting in a long corridor of stone, large drapes and paintings hung about them.   
  
"Harry!" Ginny looked back at him, her hair flipped behind her ears, eyes large and wild with excitement. "We're back! It's Hogwarts!"  
  
-12-  
  
Shit! Draco thought. I'm too late! He stood alone in one of the drafty corridors of Hogwarts, only the draft was not chilled and depressed, it was cheerful and smelling of spring. They had finally gotten away from the haunting weather, but still, Draco had been too late. No, I can still do this. Just- differently.   
  
He pulled his wand out and muttered the incantation with a swish. "Sevrilia Contoalusion Retinius Gonfethus!" Just as it had before, there opened a warp dead ahead of him, blossoming out of his own wand- what he didn't understand was that Ginny had said the exact words and something different came of it. Shrugging, Draco changed wand hands, letting his wounded arm hang loosely by his side. Just a few hours ago, or ages ago, you could say, he had looked up some information in the library, some very useful information. He looked into the metallic barrier ahead of him and grunted out, "For god's sake, this better work... Thricess Egotado!" With that he stepped into it, instinctively gripping his bandaged arm to keep it from stinging from the cold that engulfed him.   
  
Again, the sick feeling came over him, making his head swim dizzily; but this time he was able to focus his eyes. He watched many scenes pass his view- Hermione whispering to Ginny, Ron giving eyes to Hermione and Harry noticing, Ginny crying in the bathroom, and then, finally, himself on his four- poster, head in hands. That was the exact scene at which Draco was dropped out of the warp into.   
  
Draco on the bed looked up at him, eyes confused and weary. He remembered what had been going through his head at that time- thoughts of his father and what a word thrashing he would receive and the danger that would come to Ginny if he did not break up with her. But here he was, facing himself and knowing how much trouble with the Ministry this would cause- but he didn't care. His mind was set on something; and that something was to be carried out no matter what the consequences.   
  
He looked at himself from across the room, searching for the right words. Taking a step forward, he was glad of the fact that this was himself he was talking to- his own self. And as he stepped up to himself, the other him didn't flinch, or even show any sign of amazement. Draco cleared his throat, "I know how odd this might be- but this is you- or rather me." For a moment, the Draco on the bed looked hysterical, about to laugh, but Draco silenced him with a swipe of his hand. "Look- obviously I come from the future. And even though that sounds excessively lame, this is the truth. And you know very well that the only reason you would do this is if something had to be warned about. Now I am telling you- no- demanding you- do NOT break up with Ginny. You will not believe how much pain to yourself this will cause- not to mention her." He drew breath. "Do not dump her; do not try to cast a spell on yourself to make you forget her- that is the worst mistake you can make. But I'm begging you- and you know perfectly well that-"  
  
"That I don't beg. Yea, yea. Fuck it all. I know, don't break up with her even though this could get us killed by dad." he said, his voice placid and deadly.   
  
Shrugging, Draco said, "I would rather be killed if you do not listen to me." A pale face looked up at him and nodded, understanding, but not totally convinced. "Listen to me or you will forever regret it! You do not have to tell dad- fuck him. You don't even have to see her over the summer in public- but believe me when I say that you cannot live without her. She's-"  
  
Again interrupting, the one on the bed finished for him, "My everything."  
  
Sighing, Draco nodded in unison with his twin. "Exactly."   
  
"I won't- I swear to it."   
  
"Great. Now, if you'd do another thing for me." Draco said, knowing how favors irked him, but this one would not matter whether or no it was carried out. "Tell that Weasley, Ron, I mean, to back off of Hermione- because Harry loves her and needs her more than anything."  
  
The boy on the bed smirked smugly, "Gladly."  
  
Nodding, Draco grinned maliciously and took a step away. "Remember- fore- swearing is utterly impossible to mend." But his time was already up- Draco had set a time limit to his stay in his chosen place, and now it was so; the warp was already pulling at his heavy heart toward his present. His stomach was tossing uncontrollably, his face paling to a bone white and silver eyes shining to see if he had, indeed, changed his largest fault he had ever made.   
  
The emotions that composed him weren't explainable in any ways known to language. Love, that was the closest- yet the farthest away- to what he felt as he stepped into the familiar hall. Anxiety, yes that too, but not so much to be noted as the prime source of his feeling. Excitement was there also, gripping with cold fingers at his heart and stomach; but none of these things were anything close to what he felt. No words known to any language spoken could ever come close to the utter ecstasy as he rounded the corner timidly, his fore- finger running itself half- consciously over the cold wall beside him. Ecstasy could easily be the closest you could possibly get, although only if very simplified, to the sudden joy Draco felt wash over him as he laid eyes apon Ginny's shining face, her delighted eyes that turned to him and widened with happiness.   
  
As Ginny strutted up to him, her eyes lightened and happy, Draco's head swam. It's worked. I've done it- none of it happened-- ever. And never will again. She didn't cry- didn't find feelings for Sirius Black- didn't date Harry in a desperate attempt to believe her bewitched mind- but the enchantment wasn't ever there. It had never been there- this love Ginny has for me now is true- and has not been tested in such a horrible way. Never again, thought Draco, will she suffer because of me. Never again- will I see her suffer to my expense for I now know that the power of love is much larger than that of the Dark Lord's. Not one other will take it from us- for now I know, truly, that this feeling that I've been trying so hard to conceal must not be shoved away into a dark cupboard- Ginny must see that I no longer care for what others think they have- whether it be love or hate for another person. It only matters what she thinks of me and how I think of her from now on. As Ginny took Draco's hand and held it firmly within hers, her eyes gleaming up to him curiously, he repeated the promise. Never again will she suffer because of what I have done. 


End file.
